Gyakusatsu Koujo
by Artemis615
Summary: She is the Head of the Miyagusuku clan, second only to the Kuchiki clan. Her family forges Zanpaktou and grows medicine for Shinigami that is only available in the grounds of the Miyagusuku. She is also Byakuya's original bride before Hisana. However, she went missing 50 years ago, and turns up 50 years later without an ounce of her memories. She is Gyakusatsu Koujo. Byakuyaxoc.
1. The Strange Hate

**Chapter 1**

**The Strange Hate**

There are four great noble clans in Soul Society. Each one has their own powers in Soul Society, and each one contributed something to the world they all live in. Souls, as humans said, are beings that have departed from the Earth and the Real World. They become Souls, and are brought to the place where all calls Soul Society. This place has another kind of people living in it.

Those are the souls that came from the real world, shinigami, and lastly, the royals.

The Royals are directly connected to the King, who is living in the other world that is well protected and can only enter with the King's Key. Whoever who wanted to see them, would have to call all the Zero Division captains to reassemble the King's Key, which is separated into 7 different parts.

It is, as what people calls, for safety's sake.

The Royals consist of 4 great noble families. They are given the title as Nobles, and not royals. It is so that people would not find them if they wanted to find the King's resting place. They are the Kuchiki clan, Miyagusuku clan, Shiratoe clan and the Hikari clan.

These clans each have their own powers and areas to rule. The Kuchiki clan reigns over the military division, the Miyagusuku reigns over the Medicine for Shinigamis and Zanpaktou making division, the Shiratoe clan reigns over the Souls straying outside of the Real World division and the Hikari clan is responsible for maintaining the soul particles in the Soul Society.

The Kuchiki clan reigns over the Military Division. They are the ones who are responsible to strike up a strategy to defeat the enemies and protect Soul Society and the King's Residence. The King is never to be disturbed unless it is of the utmost importance. The Kuchiki held one third of the King's Key, and in their grounds are the King's Residence entrance, hidden in a place only the head of the Kuchiki knew. They are an important figure in the court, and no one dares to go against them for any sort of reasons.

Well, that is until Kurosaki Ichigo came to Soul Society. It was only then and there that the Head of the Kuchiki, Kuchiki Byakuya, changes his thoughts on killing his only adopted sister, who is also the sister of his beloved Hisana.

The Miyagusuku clan reigns over Medicine for Shinigami and Zanpaktou making division. It would mean that they are responsible for the makings of all Zanpaktou, and each and every one of the Zanpaktou is forged by their makers within the grounds of the Miyagusuku clan. Without the maker, and without the head of the family to give permission to enter the grounds of the Miyagusuku, no one, as in no one, would live for a long life. Zanpaktous needed to be cleaned in and out with a huge jade bowl, and once cleaned, it needed to be dipped in the spring pool in a secluded forest somewhere within the Miyagusuku compound. The pool's water has the ability to clean and rest the soul within the Zanpaktou, and in such a way, the maker is able to completely heal the Zanpaktou.

They also make medicine that is rare and unavailable anywhere in Soul Society but the Miyagusuku grounds. In the Miyagusuku grounds, there is a special kind of soil that only this medicine will grow. They will then be harvested, processed and dried properly and made into salves, ointments, creams, medicine jellies and much other medicine that the Shinigami needs. Without the Miyagusuku's medicine, the shinigami's population would dwindle, and the people in Rukongai will die quickly.

Such is the Miyagusuku clan's powers.

It had been a long time, and he loathed her. The very presence of her made his heart burn and aches with a desire to want to choke her, smother her with something and kill her to quench the hate he had deep in his heart for her. Beautiful as she was and graceful as she is, to him, the one eyesore that made his temper flares up out of nowhere is her.

Kuchiki Byakuya, the current head of the famed, feared and noblest clan in the 4 Great Noble Clans, the Kuchiki Clan, hated the current head of the famed, hated and 2nd noblest clan in the 4 Great Noble Clans, the Miyagusuku Clan with a fiery passion, to a degree that no Shinigami could ever comprehend.

The lady in question's name is Miyagusuku Kaguya, Ichi no Hime (The First Princess).

Beautiful, graceful, hateful and so full of wrath that no Shinigami who ever met her wouldn't hate her; Kaguya is the icon of hate in Soul Society. The worse streets in Rukongai knew her, and as bad as they were, they hated her too. It's not as if they've seen her in person, but they heard what she had been like, and they hated her from hearing all the gossips and rumors circling around Soul Society for almost all the time. Her story is one of the most famous ones to be told, of how cruel and heartless the princess of the Miyagusuku clan is, and of how the Kuchiki clan tries to find ways to break off the engagement between the head of the Kuchiki clan and her without breaking the bond between the two most powerful clan in Soul Society, and of how strange the princess is, and for that, she is feared and hated at the same time.

But no one knew that Byakuya had a secret he hid deep within his heart.

He loves Kaguya, and despite the hate, he still loves her.

He couldn't comprehend or remember when and how exactly he fell in love with her, but whenever he saw her, his heart just soared with relief that she is there, and it started to pound, and the next thing he knew, it turned into hate, anger coursing through his veins and burning her good image in his heart. It would start over again and again, and all of them are triggered by her presence. He finds this pattern rather strange. Whenever he is alone in his own manor, he would take out a photo consisting of the 4 Great Noble clan's head formal photos and stare. It was an old picture, and she was there, smiling slightly as the end of her lovely lips curled upward slightly, sitting just beside him, so close that he could have touched her fingers if he moved just slightly to the right. He only felt love and his heart seemed to miss her, but when he met her in person…his feelings changed immediately into hate.

He thought that it is quite normal since Kaguya had disgraced her noble line and the 4 Noble Family's name. He did despise those who had broke rules, but he didn't know that he himself is capable of such hate, and he hated that kind of hatred. It seemed to make him feel as if he's under someone's influence, orders even, to hate like that. He never told anyone his theories, but things began to make him reconsider his theories when he sees with his own eyes his Vice Captain unconsciously blabbered just how nice the princess is when he accidentally saw her leaving baskets of rice and food for the poor in Rukongai from afar, and the next thing he had blinked rapidly and begun to tell another different tale of the princess, of how proud and prudish she is just because of her status, scorning at the mention of her name, as if she is a sort of disease.

That is when he started to realize everyone is Soul Society is affected by this strange change whenever Miyagusuku Kaguya is the topic. Although it has been quite a long time, the hate he contained for her doesn't seem to be able to make him angry or as hateful as he first started to hate her. He could actually feel the strange control begun to weaken on him. He knew, the princess had done something, but he didn't know what it is. He knew that someone outside of Soul Society must know something about it, since the princess had never stepped out of Soul Society even once.

That is as far as he knows about her.

But still, he couldn't help but feel his temper boiling in him when he saw the ever so graceful black cat, Yoruichi, staring back at him while sitting purposefully on the doorstep, swishing her tail leisurely.

That is pure hate.

"Well," the cat started smoothly. "What do we have here? It's Byakuya-bo!"

"You are not supposed to be in the presence of a Shinigami, or have you forgotten that you're _banished_?" Byakuya replied scathingly, feeling satisfaction settling his temper a little when he saw the cat's whiskers twitched slightly.

Yoruichi stood up and strutted back and forth across the doorway to Urahara Shoten, loving every minute of doing it as she patiently waited for Byakuya to blow up. She knew that the noble man would not come to the living world for nothing, and that the interesting carvings on the gateway door had told her many, which include the fact that the head of the Kuchiki clan came into the living world via his clan's very own gateway door. Soul Society knows not of the absence of Kuchiki Byakuya in the afterlife world.

"You came alone with something juicy in your head, Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi said, grinning from ear to ear like the cat got the canary. "You won't come to the living world unless there's something you can't solve in Soul Society. After all, you're so noble and all that you can't break the rules that say 'a noble can never speak to a commoner'. Come on. Spill it and tell it to Onee-san here."

Byakuya reminded himself that he did not come here to find irritating argument with irritating cats. He kept his composure in check and reign in his anger, keeping it back into the cage. "I came here to see Urahara Kisuke."

"And here I am!" said a cheerful voice from behind Yoruichi, the door to the shop sliding open suddenly, surprising no one in the process. "Hello Captain Kuchiki! It's been a looooooong time since I last saw you, yes?"

"I'm afraid I don't have time to waste on greetings," said Byakuya coldly. "I came with questions that I wish for you to answer truthfully."

"Rather demanding now, are we?" Urahara said cheerfully, waving his fan around dramatically. It was then the shadow that hides his eyes lifted and the real Urahara came out from his disguised personality. "The answer shall depend entirely on the question you are to post to me, Kuchiki-sama."

There was a long pause, with Byakuya and Urahara staring at each other for a long time.

"I wish to know the truth about Miyagusuku Hime," Byakuya said monotonously, not breaking the eye staring contest between him and Urahara.

"Miyagusuku Hime? Ichi no Hime (The First Princess)?" Urahara started, his hat covering his eyes and shadows most of his face from view. Byakuya nodded his head once.

"It is the Ichi-Hime. I want to know what she has done now. There is something unexplainable that kept on happening at a regular basis, and it always happens in her presence," Byakuya said to them, and Urahara nodded his head.

"Well then, I suppose you can enter my little humble abode for something to drink and talk about, yes?" Urahara invited Byakuya, and Byakuya enters the small house and sat himself on the table.

"Well, to start up everything," Urahara said to him, pouring hot chrysanthemum tea into Byakuya's cup. "The Miyagusuku's are well known for being a riatsu reservoir. Without even an ounce of military trainings in them, their very being vibrated with power enough to destroy a vice-captain class shinigami with just a blow or a hit. They're the true fearsome beings in Soul Society, one that everyone ought to stay out of ways that could anger them."

Urahara glanced up at Byakuya through the shadows casted by his signature striped hat.

"Well, apart from the Kuchiki clan, yes," Urahara started. "It is quite unexplainable, but to put it into words, I summarized that your memories have been suppressed against your will. She might be the person behind all these misunderstandings and hate that you have just told us."

"How's so?" Byakuya, started, and suddenly, he remember something. "I've experienced flashes of scenes and conversations that I never remembered having them. She appeared in most of my recollection, and within these lost memories of mine were a different kind of her. She appears to be a completely different person in my recollections. I suspect that she is the person behind all these misunderstandings…"

"Well of course she is!" Urahara exclaims loudly, patting the table with his hand and slamming them. "Do you actually think that the all honorable Miyagusuku Family would raise such a disgrace as a head? No. You're mistaken, boy. Ichi no Hime is no such person. When she wanted you to forget who she was, then you will forget who she was. You'll never remember her."

"Unless you have our help," Yoruichi came striding into the room in all her cat glory. She sat beside Urahara and licked her fur.

"It was a fortunate thing that her powers at the time when she casted the spell over all of Soul Society cuts out more than half of her usual riatsu reservoir. Remember the Bounts? The previous head of the Miyagusuku clan had had to draw out the clan's own riatsu reservoir, meaning that the next head would have to pay it back with their own riatsu. She's the next head, and until now, she has yet to place the riatsu back. It was taken in a large amount, and even with her current powers, the borrowed riatsu has yet to be filled back in half."

Yoruichi paused for further effect. When nobody commented and Urahara gave her a knowing glint in the eyes, Yoruichi continued.

"Meaning, she is now weak. Half of her riatsu is sucked constantly by the container in the Miyagusuku Manor, housing the riatsu reserved for unspeakable disaster, while her other half is used to contain all the memories she forced everyone to forget. She's getting stronger, but still, her current riatsu is barely enough to keep her awake at times. That would probably explains why she is not out in the open and public often enough as the Head of one of the Four Noble Families."

"This is what you shall need…" Kisuke handed Byakuya a strange golden seal. "Place it within her hand, and it will disintegrate all the false memories that she has instilled into everyone in Soul Society."

Byakuya took it from Kisuke's hand and turns it around in his hand. It was a golden plate with a phoenix embedded in front of it, richly decorated with rubies and other gems.

"It belongs to Kaguya, the Ichi no Hime. She left it here unknowingly, and anything that is untouched by her powers of her modifying all of your memories that belongs to her would be able to undo the curse."

Byakuya stood up and went out of the house after thanking Kisuke, dropping off a single golden bar to him. Kisuke rejoices at the sight of the gold, and held it in his hand.

"Spend it wisely, Urahara Kisuke…" Byakuya said, stepping into the portal and went back to Soul Society.

Now, he shall find Ichi no Hime. He hopes that she would not make him angry again this time.


	2. Memories

**Chapter 2**

**Memories**

As Byakuya stepped over the portal, a thought suddenly occurs to him that the princess might not want to see him. He would have to go against her guards and somehow get himself to see the princess face to face then. He knew the princess did not like him, but at the same time, he knew the princess loves him. Somehow, in one way or another, he knew that the princess did not like him for a petty reason.

Maybe it is somewhere in the modified memories she has given to everyone. He wanted to know the reason, and for that, he is willing to give absolutely everything.

When Byakuya enters the princess's compound, he is repelled with the shocking wave of the false memories that she has instilled into everyone's mind. He begun to think that he hates her, and had wanted to throw away the golden plate.

He puts his hand into his pocket, and the moment he touches the golden plate, the false memories subsides, and is repelled from his very being. It proves to have the power to stop her power from flourishing in Soul Society. He wonders what makes Kisuke have it in his possession. It looks like the golden plate that could avoid a death sentence were it to be shown on the grounds of Soul Society, and it could grant anyone entrance to absolutely everywhere. Such is the power of the golden plate of the Miyagusuku. Only the Miyagusuku had this privilege. Not even the Kuchiki had this power golden plate.

"I want to see Ichi no Hime," Byakuya said to the groundskeeper, and the groundskeeper bows at him. The old groundskeeper leads Byakuya to a hut, and there, he saw her.

He no longer feels hate for her. The golden plate made sure to make him avoid hating her again for all the sake of the false memories. He knew, she is innocent, and she has done something to make everyone has that false memories. But what?

"Ichi no Hime," Byakuya bows at her.

He is struck by how beautiful she still remains after so many hundreds of years. She is wearing a turquoise colored flowing dress that flows long and wide to the floor, and it is made of silk. There are embroideries of gold and colorful cherry blossoms all over the dress, and her hair is a long river of black silk that trails behind her.

There is a peony flower in her hair and gold chrysanthemum that serves as her hairpin. Her lips are painted the color of red, and she looks breathtakingly beautiful. Her whole being vibrates with power, and if she as much as slap him, he would have tumbled to the ground regardless of anything. Because, he, as the Captain of the 6th Division, he is considered joined with the military powers. Because of this, his absolute power as a Captain class Shinigami is held back with some spells to prevent the rest of the shinigami from feeling overwhelmed by his huge reservoir of a riatsu.

Not to mention he himself is the head of the Kuchiki clan. At birth, he has been bestowed the power to repel and make any shinigami collapse just by crying or screaming. In time, he learns to reign in, and he starts to have some of his riatsu sealed in spells at the tender age of 5. He is counted as the strongest head of the Kuchiki clan in all the Kuchiki history. Kuchiki Byakuya, the 6th head of the Kuchiki clan.

"Kuchiki-taichou…" Kaguya said softly, her voice a tinkling bell-like beauty. She sipped on the chrysanthemum tea she is having daintly, and invites him to sit down with a wave of her hand.

"I must be on my way now," the captain said to her. "However so, I have something for you…"

Kaguya stopped drinking her tea. "What is it?"

Byakuya took out the small golden plate to her and places it in her open hand. The moment the golden plate touches her hand, she is thrown back by the power of the golden plate and everything dissolves.

Byakuya, who had placed the golden plate in her hand, collapsed with the weight of the memories that has been suppressed after so long. It came back in torrents, and soon, he knew, then and there, what had happened after so long that made her put the spell on everyone.

The sceneries dissolves, the fake memories wanders away, and he is once again standing in the clear meadow that leads him to the one true memory he wanted to have after so long.

"No…" she said to him. "No… the memories… no!"

But it was too late. The memories have dissolved, and old memories came resurging back in torrents. She grasped the table and held herself in check, but collapses after her powers all went out to dissolve all the memories that she has implanted in everyone's mind. She is left with absolutely nothing, and only a little of her riatsu is left in her to keep her awake.

Everyone always wondered about something whenever the most powerful and noblest captain of the Gotei 13, Kuchiki Byakuya, passed by the Miyagusuku clan's manor compound. The reasons? Well, it's nothing about his expression. He's _the _famed poker-faced captain, and his good looks alone are good enough to make most available noble ladies swoon. It's always about Kaguya-hime, the sole survivor of the massacre on the Miyagusuku clan.

She always teases and makes fun of Kuchiki Byakuya, and yet, he does nothing. No, not even defend himself or slap her for her sharp tongue that seemed to be able to speak everything about the truth or punish her for her insolence towards the greatest, strongest and noblest head of the 4 Noble Families in Soul Society and towards the head of the Kuchiki clan, himself. And the most head wrenching thing is that every wish and demands of the princess is always obeyed by Kuchiki Byakuya, no matter how ridiculous or silly it sounds.

Kaguya is Byakuya's fiancée. They're promised to each other since they're young, and Byakuya himself too, promised to take good care of her...but everything changed after the princess goes missing, and that lasted for a good whole 50 years.

It all started on the day that every single one of Kaguya's family, the 2nd most noble clan of the 4 Noble Families in Soul Society, disappeared without a trace, and on the second day, all of the members of the Miyagusuku clan turned up dead, hanging on the front door of each of the Gotei 13, all except for the young princess of the Miyagusuku clan, Kaguya-hime.

Byakuya himself cannot deny that the little princess at that time is, and still remain till this day, his first love. Yes, that would mean Hisana is the second person he love in his life, but he believed that his love for Hisana was more than the love that he felt for the little princess, and he was quite sure that it was just a childish crush. _It was just a_ _childish crush…_he comforted himself when he decided to propose to Hisana.

And the little missing princess of the Miyagusuku clan turned up 3 months later after his wedding. This is where the story begins…

_**Autumn**_

_**Freezing, slightly windy…**_

Soul Society, the place where the souls of the dead from the Human World dwells, while the Human World is for the living. Within this world, there are also souls that carry out the duty to 'ferry' and 'guide' the dead. They are known as Shinigami. But that is not all.

Soul Society consist of the Rukongai, where souls first lived when they arrive in the Soul Society, and along with it, the Court of Pure Souls, which is located at the center of Soul Society. This is where all the Shinigamis and Nobles lived.

In a large, quiet and isolated private land within the Court of Pure Souls, stands a grand manor second only to the Kuchiki's. Its ground alone covers almost ¼ of the Court of Pure Souls while its manor held onto the ground for another half of the ¼. Here, the last and only remaining survivor of the Miyagusuku clan resides.

Hoisting up her noble silk garb, a girl with locks of long unruly midnight blue hair climbed a large tree by the pathway leading directly towards the Miyagusuku clan's grand manor, ignoring the frantic pleas of her ladies-in-waiting below the tree.

"Hime-sama! Please! Come down from the tree, ne?! It's dangerous!" exclaimed Arashi, the head of the servants in charge of serving the princess of the Noble Clan of Miyagusuku, trying her best but obviously failing to coax her from climbing further up ahead to the tree.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" exclaimed the girl, making faces at the sight of her frantic and panicking servants.

Holding one of her hand close to her chest, she heaved herself up higher to the branches, finally reaching towards her goal.

There, high and quite a distance away from where she was holding herself up, is then nest of Shikabane Tengu, a rare breed of creature existing only within the safe and occasionally dangerous compounds of the Miyagusuku clan. A rather curious chick has fallen out of its nest and caught the princess attention with its rather pitiful squeaking wail, shivering helplessly in the cold autumn wind, to which the girl had immediately scooped it up into her hands and warmed it with her breath.

Inching closer, the girl gently opened her hand and revealed the little fluff of blue cotton ball of a chick and, seeing familiar ground once more, the little chick quickly hopped back into its nest. Smiling at the sight of the happily squeaking chicks, the girl didn't realize that the branch that she is standing upon is starting to make funny noises.

Until it let out a loud ugly 'SNAP' did she finally realize.

"Hime-sama!" the servants cried out to warn her about it, but was a second too late.

Aware that she is falling from a high ground, the girl flailed her hands out in an effort to grab any nearby branches, but to no avail as the other branches are thin and it broke the moment it begun to support the girl's weight.

Closing her eyes tightly, the girl braced for the upcoming pain. Moments have passed, and still there is neither flaring back pain nor the sound of her falling; only squeaks and gasp of surprise surrounding her bunch of annoying servants. Curious, the girl opened her eyes.

Kuchiki Byakuya stared back at her with his hypnotizing slate grey eyes.

Startled, the girl pushes him away from her and fell hard onto the leaves covered ground, letting out a few strings of curses that made Byakuya and Arashi frowned in disapproval.

"Ow! What the hell! That only happens in cheesy shoujo comics!" cursed the girl, the pain she had awaited flared from her bum. Looking up at the tree that she fell from, she heaved out in relief when the branch that host the nest of the Shikabane Tengu didn't snap.

"Kaguya, watch your language," said Byakuya sternly, hoping to sink some manners into the young and rather insolent head of the Miyagusuku Family. Unfortunately and unsurprisingly, she is unfazed and completely immune to Byakuya's wrath, or rather, those comment of his ticked her off.

"What are you now, my mother?" Kaguya said curtly, obviously irritated at Byakuya's presence. Only a fair few number of people that Kaguya grants permission to enter her family's grounds and she had reluctantly allowed Byakuya her permission prior to the persistent desire of Byakuya's grandfather, to whom she adored greatly.

"Kaguya…" sighed Byakuya as he watched the young princess rise up from the autumn-covered ground and proceeded to pat her bum loudly, prompting Byakuya to roll his eyes, not to mention that the state her hair is in right now highly irritated him as he hated untidy and unruly things. Sending a glare towards Arashi and the rest of Kaguya's servants, he knew that the princess had purposefully done such a thing to her hair in order to piss someone off, him and Arashi, when the servants, including Arashi herself, squeaked in fear and bowed down immediately.

Now, Byakuya is a man that is always serene and acts apathetic towards others. There are only a few handfuls of people that had seen his real demeanor; those few included his grandfather, Yoruichi and Kaguya herself. His wife, surprisingly, is not included on the list.

The Kuchiki clan's manor is situated right in front of the Miyagusuku clan's manor, separated by a thick and vast land of forest, which is famous for their legendary and strange creatures that existed within the area. Occasionally, mist would surround the area and forest, covering the Miyagusuku clan in a barrier-like dome. When that happens, nobody goes near it. Rumors often said that men who venture near enough to the forest near the Miyagusuku clan's ground would come back with strange tales. The lucky ones would come back with less than a few deep scratch and gashes resembling claw marks that won't stop bleeding, while the unlucky ones can only be identified by a few severed limbs or, in the most severe cases, a few severed appendages scattered around the area.

"Why have you let Kaguya-hime run around with her hair in this kind of state?" said Byakuya sternly, eying the unruly and wild mane of midnight blue locks decorated in a rather colorful autumn leaves.

Naturally, when it comes to rank, Arashi is the one who is supposed to answer him. Still bowing down, Arashi squeaked, "Hime-sama herself ran before we were able to pin her down…"

Flaring angrily, Kaguya lectured Arashi angrily, "Who do you think you are, Arashi!? I am the head of the family, not you!" Turning towards Byakuya, Kaguya continued, "And you! You, Byakuya!" she said, pointing a finger accusingly at Byakuya. "Right now is working hours, and you are nothing more than a newly-made captain in the Gotei 13! You have no right to tell me what I am not supposed to do, and you certainly have no rights to scold my Head Servant!"

Lips thinned to a dangerous line, Byakuya said in a toneless voice, "Then I shall depart from here with my wife."

Ears perked up, Kaguya widened her eyes in surprise. "W-wife?!" she stuttered, turning her head towards him, if possible, her eyes widened even further, giving Byakuya a clear view of her darker-than-midnight eyes, which now sparkles with excitement. "Hisana Nee-sama is here?!"

Peeking shyly from behind her husband's wide back, Hisana bowed politely to Kaguya.

"Konichiwa, Kaguya-hime," she said softly.

Immediately, she is tackled into a bear hug.

"Hisana Nee-sama! I missed you sooo much! How is your health!? Are they getting better?! Let me bring you a new tonic I've made for you! Oh, I'm so happy you came to see me! I'm sooo lonely without you!" Kaguya chattered on and on, while Hisana smiled awkwardly at her husband, who seemed to have a sudden urge to rub his forehead.

Strange to say that in a way, Kaguya, as Byakuya's official fiancée, adored Hisana greatly.

"It's only days since I last saw you, Kaguya-hime," Hisana said in a squeaking tone, feeling awkward with her husband staring at the both of them with a kind look in his eyes. "I am quite well myself these few days…"

"It's not Kaguya-hime, Hisana Nee-sama! It's Kaguya! Ka-gu-ya."

Sweat-dropping, Hisana stuttered awkwardly, "T-then, Kaguya-chan."

The nickname was out before she could snap her mouth shut. Covering her mouth and staring at Kaguya for a response, the princess repeated in surprise, "…-ch-chan?

Eyes widened in fear, Hisana quickly bowed down to the head of the Miyagusuku clan, "Oh my, pardon me-"

However, before she could unleash her full apologies, she was enveloped back into a bear hug.

"Hisana Nee-sama, you're soooo cute!" Kaguya exclaimed, making Hisana smile softly at the naïve and innocent Kaguya. Sighing, Kaguya continued, "How I wish you were my real nee-sama, then we can wear the same kimono and I'll give you everything to make you look so pretty and we can even search for Rukia together and live together…" trailing off, she lets Hisana thought about the next thing that would happen.

"And along with Byakuya-sama," Hisana added innocently, smiling widely at the wonderful thought.

Instantly, Kaguya's smile vanished from her face and replaced with utter loathing and glared at Byakuya, who, once again, sighed at their antics. He can never fathom why Hisana, whom Kaguya took an instant liking too, would be the rare few handful of people that Kaguya would obey fully while he, as the much feared Head of the Noble Kuchiki clan, would never be able to control her.

Trying to distract her from mentioning Byakuya at all, Kaguya wailed out, "Nee-sama, look at my hair! They're all tangled!" Picking up one unruly wild lock of midnight blue hair, Kaguya showed her hair to Hisana, who smiled at the sight of the golden-red leaves of autumn leaves sticking on Kaguya's hair.

"It's because you ran around without braiding your hair properly. Come; let me brush out the tangles in your hair."

Grinning widely at Byakuya, Kaguya cheered happily, "Yay! Hisana Nee-sama is going to brush my hair! Hisana Nee-sama is going to brush my hair! Hahaha!"

Watching Kaguya shooing her servants back to her manor, Byakuya grasped Hisana's hand and give it a small grateful squeeze.

"Thank you, Hisana," said Byakuya to Hisana, slipping a small loving smile to his petite wife.

"It's nothing, Byakuya-sama," said Hisana to her husband, squeezing his large hand back softly. "She's lonely. She just needs a friend."

Immediately, Byakuya's expression became slightly hard. "It's hard for nobles like us to find friends within the Court of Pure Souls, especially one that is a head of a noble clan."

Knowing that her husband had told her about the many dangers and lonely nobles within the Court of Pure Souls, Hisana smiled sadly to her husband, imagining a young Byakuya training all day and deny any friendship as most nobles would only get close to him for the benefits of the Kuchiki clan in the future. "Byakuya-sama…"

Caressing his wife's small hand, he looked down at her, noticing that she is smiling sadly at him. "Come," beckoned Byakuya, leading his wife to the Noble Miyagusuku Manor compound. "Let's go in before the wind freezes us over."

They went into the grand manor of Kaguya and sat outside one of the inner gazebos. The servants serves them tea and snacks, and Hisana sipped onto her tea slowly.

"How is Ginrei Jii-sama doing?" asked Kaguya, now sitting on the polished wooden corridor, which faced a beautiful garden complete with a large pond, her legs dangling off the wooden platform, swinging them back and forth like a child.

Sitting behind her is Hisana, carefully pulling out the leaves that had gotten lost within her midnight blue locks and coiffure it gently with an ebony peony-carved boxwood comb, slowly restoring her usual silky locks.

Kaguya was very much pleased with Hisana's gentle hands running along her hair, effectively calming her down and preventing her from throwing a major fit towards Byakuya. She claimed that out there in the world there exist no words to describe the kind of hate she harbored towards the strongest Kuchiki head, earning her a small sigh from Hisana, the middle-woman who had been trying to put them back together again despite her being Byakuya's wife.

Despite being his wife, Hisana would like very much for Kaguya to be his wife. It is said that they were once lovers, but it is not known why Kaguya hates Byakuya now. Hisana sums it to herself that maybe she feels guilty for being his fiancée, and that she is destined to be with him regardless of him having Hisana as his wife now. The older generations in Byakuya's family kept pestering for them to get married and throw Hisana out, but thanks to Kaguya, none of them dares to touch her. Hisana is protected by Kaguya, and no one dares to do anything to Hisana.

Beside them was a black fire pit that is fed small firewood and a small amount of kobuku (fragrant wood), small enough to be carried around anywhere conveniently, which slowly warms them up and effectively calming everyone?

"He is well," answered Byakuya simply after a while, savoring Kaguya's favorite kobuku and a pot of her finest tea. He takes great pleasure in observing the antics of his wife and the princess that he and the Gotei 13 have been guarding. Both of them enjoyed each other's company and he cannot deny the fact that she, the little spoiled princess of the Noble clan Miyagusuku would make his wife happy. Also, he cannot deny the facts that here, within the grounds of the Miyagusuku's, nobody could harm his little wife that is not of a noble birth. In other words, Kaguya provided absolute safety to his wife, to which he cannot be more grateful than ever. He knew that within his house, everyone treated his wife like an eyesore, but not Kaguya.

Never her.

She was the first, the only and the one person that sees everyone as an equal, excluding himself, making her a rather special entity within the Soul Society's compound.

Kaguya's presence within the world of Soul Society is very important as she is the last of the Noble Miyagusuku clan, and that the Noble Family of Miyagusuku played a rather important role within Soul Society. 50 years ago, when Kaguya disappeared without a trace, Soul Society had suffered the loss of many Shinigami and souls due to the lack of medicine that only existed within the grounds of the Miyagusuku. No one could enter that particular ground. The Royal Beast Guards that guards the grounds of the Miyagusuku firmly believes that somewhere around Sereitei stands the last of the living Miyagusuku, and refused to stand down and allow the Shinigami to collect the medicine growing within the noble grounds that are essential for the survival of the Shinigami's.

The little princess had suffered the loss of her memories from when she was kidnapped till she was found. It would seem that her captors had not want her to remember what had happen in those 50 years and had thrown her right in front of the Kuchiki manor, where she was finally found with many blue-black bruises and cuts. He could only be grateful in his heart that she, the last line of the noble Miyagusuku clan, is not violated in any way possible, and was returned with only cuts and blue-black bruises. The kidnappers were never found.

At least, not _yet_.

"Really?" said Kaguya puckishly, her eyes drawn into slits and stared at Byakuya with one of her elegantly shaped eyebrow arched in a delicate curve. Kaguya had a pretty good guess in what the old man had said to Byakuya.

Byakuya kept silent.

Kaguya continued to stare at him. She knew he doesn't like the idea of someone staring at him, and she'll do it whenever she felt bored or annoyed or when she wanted something out of Byakuya.

"He expresses deep longing for your presence," said Byakuya instead after a long awkward pause. He refuses to tell her what exactly did his grandfather had wanted

"You mean to say he misses me don't you?" Kaguya's grin widened when she detected a small twitch on Byakuya's eyebrow. Barking out an unsightly laugh, Kaguya grinned at Byakuya. "I've thought so. Tell him that I'll visit him by the end of this week."

"I must say, you are good in making troubles these days," Byakuya started, and a vein popped in Kaguya's forehead.

"W-well…" Hisana started, trying to make a conversation out of something that is better for everyone else.

But Kaguya had other ideas.

"You and your bumbling baboons," Kaguya started, and another vein popped out of Byakuya's forehead. "Your slaves trample on my precious grass and medicine! You should teach them something worth it while you are free, not loitering around my manor and with your wife while we chit chat!"

Then, Kaguya accidentally waves her hand and slapped onto Byakuya's shoulder. He winced in pain and soon, blood blooms across his white captain coat.

"Byakuya-sama!" Hisana anxiously called, going over to nurse his wound. Byakuya reluctantly opens his cloth and reveals the ugly gash on his shoulders.

"Byakuya…" Kaguya said his name, and watches as Hisana fusses over his wounds. She quickly went into the medicine room and fetch out a pot of golden liquid.

She uses a spoon to scope some of the sticky liquid out and put it over his wounds. Immediately, the wound closes and disappears, leaving nothing behind.

"Hisana-nee-sama," Kaguya stressed seriously. "I know you love your husband too much to actually give him a good slap or forcefully pull his Kenseikan off his head, but-" pointing a sharp, straight and accusing straight at the spot between his eyes, Kaguya continued, "If you don't give this kind of stupid person a more-than-he-bargained-for earful of scolding's, he won't understand that we care for him and will just keep on injuring himself and coming back home bloodied!"

"But…" Hisana started, and Byakuya stopped her from talking further.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hisana said to him, and Byakuya held her hand softly in his.

"I am sorry, Kaguya-hime. I would be careful next time…" Byakuya said to her with a bow. Kaguya's anger subsides and she sat down on the table heavily.

"Hisana-nee-sama," Kaguya calls her. "Take this pot back with you. Whenever he is injured or anyone else is injured, put it on their wound. It'll heal quickly. It's valuable, so be careful with it."

"Thank you, Kaguya-chan…" Hisana started, smiling widely and softly at Kaguya. "It smells so good!"

"You can actually eat it… it taste like lily honey," Kaguya said to her, smiling widely at Hisana. "It's made from the Fire Lilies that grows only in the Miyagusuku grounds. It's so valuable that you couldn't buy it anywhere in Rukongai or with a mountain of gold… Only if I am willing, then I shall give it for some changes. But for you, it's totally free!"

Those are the time when Kaguya and Byakuya would love each other in their own ways. Kaguya loves Hisana a lot, and thus has rejected Byakuya with all her might. Then, it was the day that Hisana dies that Kaguya begun to see the truth in everything.


	3. Awake

**Chapter 3**

**Awake**

The surge of memories stopped haltingly. It takes them back to the present time, and suddenly, they are drawn into another time, of Kaguya tearfully bids Hisana farewell, of Kaguya slaughtering the whole Kuchiki and the Miyagusuku councils, of Kaguya holding a bloodied sword in her hand, of Kaguya bidding farewell to Byakuya, of Byakuya forcefully trying to beg her not to let him forget her.

Forget her…

Forget me, Byakuya, and live…

That is when Byakuya woke up.

He stares up at Kaguya, and looks at her. She did not look at him. No, she did not. She wanted to forget everything, but everything is back to where it belongs. How on earth does Byakuya knew about the lost memories? How does he know how to bring it back?

It must be someone from outside of Soul Society.

The Real World…

Kisuke Urahara.

"Kisuke Urahara…" Kaguya mouthed his name, and suddenly, she is no longer angry. She regains her composure, and she is cool and calm and collected once more.

"Kaguya…" Byakuya said her name, and she looks up at him. She is beautifully dressed, and she stood there with a forlorn expression on her face. He tried to hold her hand by extending his own hands towards hers, touching her hand softly and gently.

"Kaguya…" Byakuya said her name again, and this time, she awakens.

Then a slap sounded in the air.

It came quickly. Byakuya had no time to stop it from happening. Byakuya is hit by Kaguya on the cheeks, and she has slapped him. Hard. On the face.

"How dare you touch the last princess of the Miyagusuku clan!?" she exclaims angrily, her hair flowing all around her back in tendrils of anger and power. She is displaying her powers to him, and she wanted him to succumb to it. But he did not.

Byakuya held his grounds, and he receives her anger on his own. "I am too important for a mere Captain class to see me directly in the face. You are lucky that I do not punish you right now for your immense fault and wrongs here! I will make sure the Gotei 13 hears of this!"

With that, the princess retreated back to her room in the grand manor with a flurry of her long dress. Her large manor covers up most of the grounds while the others are served as a grand view for the manor. There are many trees and greeneries here in her manor, and there is a huge pool of clear water that serves as the healing water for the Shinigami. Most of the medicines are brewed using this water.

Byakuya watches her walk away hurriedly, not wanting to speak to him about the lost memories. He is sure that everyone has had their memories returned, because he himself had already had his memories returned to him. No matter. He shall have her again soon.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Renji came running into the garden to find him. He panted and takes a deep breath, sweat dripping from his forehead.

"What is it?" Byakuya said to him, his expression cool and calm. Renji ignored the palm mark on his face and continues to speak.

"The memories of Kaguya-hime-sama… it's…" Renji started, but Byakuya held a hand to him and stopped him from talking further.

"Yes, it is back," Byakuya said to him. "Now that it is back, we shall wait for her to come out from her manor and speaks with the Gotei 13. But she is too important to go out from her manor. I shall arrange for a meeting to be held here in her manor. For now, let us all go back to work. We shall speak of this matter in another time…"

A loud bell sound is rung into the air. It signifies for the calling of all Captain and Vice Captain class Shinigami to attend to an emergency meeting. No doubt about Kaguya-hime's memories suppressing powers has diminished in the Court of Pure Souls, and everyone's memories about her have come back in bouts of flashes of memories.

"The meeting…" Renji said to Byakuya, and he nodded his head. "It must be the Soutaichou… he must have had his memories back as well… How powerful of her to be able to suppress the memories of the Soutaichou as well…"

"She is a powerful one, but not without a price…" Byakuya said to Renji.

"Without a… price?" Renji said, confused. Byakuya kept silent and avoided the topic.

"Let us go to the meeting. I want this thing to end right now."

"Yes, Taichou!" Renji saluted his captain, and they shunpoed to the Court of Pure Souls.

They arrived at the Court of Pure Souls's meeting hall. Here, they waited until all the Captain and the Vice Captains have arrived then they entered.

"Hey, Kuchiki-taichou!" Ukitake calls, smiling jovially at him.

"Ukitake Taichou…" Byakuya gave his respect to the elderly captain. Although young and youthful, the captain is several hundred years old than Byakuya is, and he has a long set of silvery white hair that is a result of his illness. Kaguya has promised to heal the aged Shinigami, and is trying her best to brew a tonic to cure his illness. He is one of the other Shinigami apart from Byakuya that constantly comes to visit Kaguya without the need of any permission, and they could come and go as they pleased.

"You've arrived early," Ukitake said to him, smiling and patting the captain's shoulders. Byakuya nodded at him.

"I have come from Kaguya-hime's manor. I see that you are unaffected by her spells?" Byakuya said to him, and Ukitake rubbed the back of his hair in an apologizing way.

"Well, she did not put a spell on me. But I did promise her to never tell another soul, dead or alive. So, it's not entirely my fault here as well. I'm sorry about that…" Ukitake said, and the bell rung again.

Everyone is assembled, and they all went into the great hall together.

The meeting held by the Gotei 13 is one which proclaims that the Phoenix is dying and that someone is to receive its raging riatsu and becomes the next host. It is notoriously known to kill its host within a year should the host fails to oppress the destructive riatsu. But with the right person, the raging riatsu would calm down, and becomes one with the person. Byakuya had ideas that this might be the chance for Kaguya-hime to redeem her faults of oppressing everyone's memories.

It is a crime to do something that is of harm to every Shinigami in the Court of Pure Souls. Kaguya-Hime, although a person of high status in the Shinigami world, does not escape punishment. She might get her punishment for not being able to go out from her manor, or be starved for a few years. With her huge riatsu, she is mostly hungry most of the time, and requires a lot of food to satisfy her raging riatsu.

So, with this chance coming, he might be able to help her redeem her lost pride.

"I volunteer Ichi no Hime, Kaguya Hime of the Miyagusuku Clan. She would be the perfect candidate for the Phoenix Revival Ceremony," Byakuya said to the 1st Captain, stepping out from his line and saying it out loud in front of everyone.

"What?!" Ukitake exclaims loudly. "Ichi no Hime? That's Kaguya-sama!"

"She is the perfect candidate," Byakuya said to him with a cool expression. "She has a large reservoir of riatsu. She will not die from the result of being one with the Phoenix. She will live."

"Hmm… yes, she is indeed the right candidate for the phoenix. Alright then. Then she shall be the phoenix's host…" Yamamoto Genryuusai agreed, and suddenly, the meeting is dispersed. Everyone went back to their department and started to work. Strangely, after Yamamoto Genryuusai agreed to what he had said about volunteering Kaguya-hime to the Phoenix, he felt strangely guilty and sad, and that feeling felt strangely alike to when he witnesses Hisana's passing.

Ukitake had tried to reason with Yamamoto Genryuusai, but he turns on a deaf ear on his advices and went away. Ukitake went out of the hall with a sad expression on his face, feeling sad for the fate of the Miyagusuku hime.

He liked her. He had watched her grow from a child to an adult, although she did disappear for a good 50 years before that. He had long acknowledged her as his sister, and had took care of her well before she disappears without a trace after her family is slaughtered. He knew her brother is at the cause here and that the council and the elders have done something to her family and slaughtered them whole. Her brother had hidden her well from the eyes of those that wanted her all for themselves. He knew those evil people wanted to make her their puppet, and use her fortune to make them rich. It is a good thing that Kaguya had slaughtered the council members and the elders of the family. They are long supposed to die and be reborn into the new world.

Byakuya shunpoed to Kaguya-hime's manor, and there, he ask for the servants to enter the grounds.

"Kaguya-hime is ready to receive you, Kuchiki-Taichou…" the servant said, and she leads Byakuya to the inner meeting room in Kaguya's vast manor ground.

There, he saw her sitting on the tatami floor with a plush cushion underneath her legs. She is sipping on another cup of Chrysanthemum tea, and looks elegant in her dress and her hair jewelries.

"What brings you here again, Kuchiki-Taichou?" Kaguya said slowly, not paying attention to him.

"The General Soutaichou ask me to deliver this message to you, and that you are to attend the upcoming Phoenix Revival Ceremony as the Phoenix's new host. You have been choose, Kaguya-hime…" Byakuya said to her.

For a moment, the princess is quiet.

"What?" she said, in shock with what he had delivered to her.

Byakuya repeated what he had said just now, and she reacted explosively. She stood up and begun to throw things into the wall.

"Byakuya!" Kaguya screams his name, and hurls a pot to his direction. He stood his grounds, and is injured in the face because of it. Disbelievingly, she dismissed him with a blank expression that came suddenly. He intended to tell her further information's about the Phoenix Receiving Ceremony, but she exclaims loudly at him.

"Leave me alone!" Kaguya screams at him, hurling another pot at him. "Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"

With that, Kaguya strode out of the room angrily and ran away from Byakuya. Byakuya had outstayed his welcome in her manor, and leaves quietly out of her manor.


	4. The Ceremony

**Chapter 4**

**The Ceremony**

The ceremony took some time to prepare. By the time they are all ready, it had been one week later. There is so many things to prepare, and so many offerings to be offered to the Phoenix. The Phoenix is most vital to the survivals of all the Shinigami. It provides long life to everyone without counting who or who should have more life and a longer life span. It is just and kind, and does so quietly while it is in its host.

But the Phoenix bird does not simply choose a host. If it is forced into a host it doesn't choose for itself, then it will destroy the host within one year. If the host, however, took care of the Phoenix bird well and be kind to it, then the Phoenix bird shall form a bond with the host and forever be embedded deep within the host's soul. Then, when the host passed on to another life in the Real World, the phoenix bird shall be relinquished and it will then be passed on to the host's nearest kin.

The ceremony is to be held in the large lake in the Miyagusuku compound. For once, the compound is open to all, and everyone came in with bewildered expression at the vast wealth that the Miyagusuku owns. It is so much bigger than the Kuchiki compound. Of course, none can beat the classic and beauty of the Kuchiki compound, but the Miyagusuku and the land they owns is practically monstrously huge and rich. Everyone praises the beauty of the Miyagusuku compound, and everyone is happy that they could see such beautiful place for the very first time.

The ceremony then begins in a quiet, musical tone played by the music players by the side of the lake. Kaguya was fetched by a few ladies in a wooden platform, and she sits there on top of the platform in all her glory of the most beautiful dancing garbs. She stood there in front of the lake, a forlorn look on her face, luxuriously dressed in white and gold, and in her hair is a simple golden chrysanthemum with trailing gold on it.

Quietly and slowly, Kaguya whispered, "Kyouya Nii-sama…"

It was meant to be a whisper that only the barrier surrounding the Phoenix could hear, but those around her and the captains standing nearby heard it and all of them came to a shock, excluding Byakuya and Captain Yamamoto.

"Im-Impossible!" said Soifon in disbelief.

"Considering that we're from Soul Society, anything can be possible," said Kyouraku in a humorous tone.

There is a barrier surrounding the Phoenix, and none could see who and what surrounds the phoenix other than Kaguya herself. She had said that it is her brother, Kyouya. Kaguya had two brothers. One of them had been sacrificed to be the barrier surrounding the Phoenix. And once the barrier is dissolved and the phoenix is safely embedded inside the host's soul, the barrier would dissolve and becomes a person again, whole and complete.

"I shall salvage your soul…" Kaguya said to him, and bows to the barrier. The barrier dissolves, and disappears, allowing Kaguya entrance to the phoenix statue.

The fire bird, upon hearing what Kaguya had said, turned its large white head towards her. Then, the porcelain bird dissolves, becoming a fiery bird and it flapped its wide golden wings in front of her. For a while, the fire bird's eyes changed from deep brown to dark cherry-red, and, recognizing who Kaguya is, flew to her. Landing in front of her, it bends its large head to her and stoked her face with its beak.

Smiling sadly, Kaguya stroked the fire bird's head, "Kyouya Nii-sama is with us again…"

_Sing for me, my dear sister…_ Kyouya whispers, and she recognize it as her twin brother's voice, in which his voice echoed in her ears. Her brother had become one with the Phoenix after so long, but she knew, she could save him, and let him be a whole person and soul again once more. Others merely heard a gentle squawk sounded before Kaguya replied to it, "Gladly."

"_Lacrimosa dies illa..."_

"A lullaby?" said Isane in a curious tone.

"_Qua resurget ex favilla…"_

Byakuya knew this song by heart. It was the very first song that Kaguya made when she was young. Back in the old days, when Byakuya was still young, he always heard this song in the forest near both his and her mansion, where she often sneaks there to play with the animals with her brothers. Her brothers love her dearly, and had promised to each other to watch and protect their only sister from harm. They would do anything, as in anything, to ensure her safety again and again.

"_Judicandus homo reus…"_

"-This song!-" Ukitake eyes widened upon hearing the soft lullaby notes, recalling how he often heard this song near the forest back in the Shinigami Academy.

"_Huic ergo parce, Deus,"_

"Beautiful…" said Kyouraku.

"_Pie Jesu Domine.."_

Right after she finishes singing, Ukitake arrived along with Kiyone and Sentarou.

"I've finally seen you after 95 years of waiting, and now you will no longer stay with me…"

Walking on the surface of water, Kaguya slowly reaches towards the center of the vast lake, eyes closed and face angled towards the sky.

One hand stretched out as if to reach the sky, she started the dance slowly, following the music as her long sleeves flows softly in the wind and in every single motion of her hands.

Beginning to glow in bright red light, Kaguya turned back towards the crowd, both of her arms are outstretched beside her, looking up at the sky with her eyes closed, not a single expression on her face.

With a loud squawk, the phoenix flies towards Kaguya in a speed and rammed itself into her open body. When the phoenix rammed itself into her body, blood poured out of Kaguya and rained the surrounding area with her blood. Kaguya receives the negative and raging riatsu of the Phoenix, gravely injured from the result. She sank into the waters, and slowly, she disappears beneath the water.

It was like waking up from a waking nightmare. All of the shinigami who is there at the time appeared deeply shocked by what had happened to them. Flashes of memories returned to them and everyone stumbled slightly with the returning suppressed memories. Every memory was of Kaguya, and every one of them featured a different kind of Kaguya.

The Kaguya they have forgotten; The Kaguya that everyone loved dearly; The Kaguya that everyone knows as the beloved bride of Kuchiki Byakuya. Everyone remembered her, and everyone watches as she falls right out of the sky and into the water, phoenix and blood and all followed her through the mirrored surface.

Byakuya, who had watched the ceremony, is shocked beyond belief that she would be injured till this state. There is so much blood, and the water slowly turns to red by her blood. For all he knew, she might be dying, and he needed to save her.

She is his fiancée, for God's sake!

Byakuya leaped from where he stood along with the other Captains and landed where Kaguya had sunk down. He tried to get into the water to save her and pull her out of the dark waters, but the water surface seemed to have hardened into a glass like texture, preventing him from reaching into her and save her.

Furious, Byakuya lashes out Senbonzakura and unleashes his power upon the surface. He appears deeply affected when the surface retained their glossy features, not a scratch inflicted upon it. He prepares to strike a second time when he saw Kaguya had floated back up to the surface, the glass-like water separating her from touching him.

He knelt down and watches in agony as her blood colors the waters red. Its color suddenly sickens him. Here he was, captain class and all, watching the one he loves drowning slowly in icy waters, and he couldn't do anything to prevent it or save her. Her beautiful face has turned sickly bleach white from all the blood loss, and as her fingers touches the glass-like surface, she gazed at him and mouthed her words slowly.

"Sorry Byakuya…" she mouthed, pausing a while and looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Both hands placed upon the surface, she smiled slightly when Byakuya placed his hand right where her hand is, mouthing the last word she wanted so much for him to hear her say it properly.

"I love you."

Her eyes close slowly while Byakuya watches onward. Not able to keep herself floating any longer, Kaguya lets herself sinks into the waters, one hand reaching out to Byakuya and the light behind him.

That broke the dam to all of his control. Standing up, he prepares to unleash all of his powers when he noticed all of the Gotei 13's captains had stood all around him and prepares to destroy the Ceremonial Lake.

The glass surface of the water breaks, and it cracks. Slowly, the whole water surface that has hardened collapses in a loud booming sound, and Byakuya pulls her out of the water. He has destroyed the Ceremonial Lake with all his powers.

Upon shattering the glass-like surface, Byakuya immediately dived into the icy cold water and pulled her to him, guiding her face to his and kissing her deeply, passing her the essential riatsu and oxygen needed for her to survive longer. He tasted her blood on his tongue and realizes that her blood is actually flowing into him through her mouth.

_She's bleeding out…_he thought to himself, breaking the kiss and pushing himself up to the surface and pulling her in tow, dragging both of them out of the water.

Damn all the rules, he would have died 100 times for her alone and her alone.

"Help!" Byakuya calls, and Unohana came to him in time.

Unohana is there when he broke the surface. Medical instinct kicking in, Unohana grabbed a sterile towel and pressed it on Kaguya's gaping abdomen,

"Oh dear, bring her to the 4th Division!" Unohana barked orders, and Byakuya Shunpoed to the 4th Division. She could barely hang onto her life, her blood dripping off her like water pipe on the loose. Byakuya was going to enter the 4th Division when suddenly, the famed Royal Beast Guard, Yokaze, appears with a vial of a transparently molten liquid in his long tail, wrapped and safely guarded.

"Greetings, Kuchiki-sama," Yokaze said. He along with the Royal Beast Guards are all intelligent creatures, and could speak and converse with humans well beyond their capabilities.

"We are the Royal Beast Guards of the noble clan of Miyagusuku, second in line only to the noble clan of Kuchiki, and we guard the noble Miyagusuku clan Manor Compound from all outsiders. We serve the Ichi no Hime, and holds direct order from her. We are told to guide the Shinigamis and bring you to the inner compounds of the Miyagusuku clan compound as scheduled earlier. I have come to save our princess from death. This is the vial of life saving liquid. Give it to her, and she shall live again."

"Ichi no Hime? Who's that?"

"That is not of your concern, low-ranking Shinigami."

"Why you-"

"And you are?"

"He's the head of the Royal Beast Guards, Yokaze."

"I'd prefer it if you would introduce me fully as Yokaze of the Tailed Wolves, Kuchiki-sama. Please, Shinigamis, my lady is waiting."

"Lead it, wolfie!"

"I'd prefer it much better if you would address me by my name with respect, low-ranking Shinigami."

"Such rude Shinigamis, I wonder what they learn in the Spiritual Arts Academy for kids…"

Yokaze told Byakuya to save her with all his might or he might just slaughter the whole Kuchiki clan out of rage for not saving his princess. Unohana came shunpoing behind Byakuya and saw the molten liquid.

"Kuchiki-sama, give it to her," Unohana said to him. "I have not time to see what it is, but since it is the Royal Beast Guard, I think it is safe to say that it is something that shall save her in time…"

Byakuya gave Kaguya the liquid, feeding her to it slowly and saw to it that she slowly swallows the liquid. She coughs, and he knew, she is swallowing the liquid. Slowly, her color returns, and she is alive once more.

She stabilizes immediately after consuming the vial of strange liquid, and the Royal Beast Guard accompanies its master by sleeping beside the bed and guarding her as she sleeps.


	5. Kyouya, The Danna-sama

**Chapter 5**

**Kyouya, The Danna Sama**

With the royal beast guard guarding the princess as she slumbers, none of the hospital staff and the healing shinigami is willing to enter.

By the conditions that Kaguya had sustained during the ceremony, she is supposed to be quarantined in the 4th squad, but Yokaze the Royal Beast Guard commented that she has enough rest in the hospital ward, and that her status is too important for her to be resting in a commoner's place, giving the excuse that such an important figure who is well known for her zero-knowledge in defending herself against life-threatening situation is not supposed to stay in such place.

"She is the Ichi no Hime," Yokaze said to Unohana. "She is important to us. She must go back with me."

"But she is not well enough to travel…" Unohana explains softly to the Royal Beast Guard.

The guard gave no excuses pass by and instead stood his grounds.

"No, I as the head of the Royal Beast Guard, officially request that you, Unohana Taichou of the 4th Division, lets her return to her residence and lets her rest there. She is far too important to rest in this commoner's place. It is dangerous, and I cannot guarantee that she would be safe here."

Unohana agreed to the Royal Beast Guard, and allows the princess to go back to her manor and rest in her own residence after much quarrelling is done.

With a fair few conditions.

The few top seats form the 4th Squad is to be stationed near her residence and near the Ichi no Hime at all times, and that if there is anything that happens to her, Yokaze is to come report to the Captain immediately. Hanatarou is the one and only seat Officer who is willing and brave enough to ventures into the Princess's private room. The rest of the officers watches from behind and marvels at his bravado, when in fact, Hanatarou is already shivering within his pants.

Yokaze agreed.

The princess has already awakened from her slumber, and is a little better than before. Hanatarou had walked in with shaking legs, but the princess smiles at him sweetly and invited him into her room at the 4th division. Hanatarou requested permission politely from her to heal her, and she request that he do not be so formal with her, as she is not used to it. She is kind to Hanatarou, and soon, the seated officer is no longer afraid. He happily heals the princess, and the princess smiles at him.

"You should come over to my place often," Kaguya said to him, and he smiles widely.

"Really!?" Hanatarou exclaims loudly and happily. Kaguya nods her head. "You mean for real!?"

"Yes. Really. There are too much unidentified herbs that could be used to make medicine growing in my garden and in the grounds of the Miyagusuku clan. You should come and do some research on them. Make new medicine. Help the Shinigami and Soul Society. You can be my head apothecarian, and you can stay there anytime you wanted. Of course, if you still wanted to be one of the seated officers in the 4th division, you are welcomed. You can come here anytime you are free, and I shall grant you free access to the grounds of Miyagusuku."

"Oh, thank you, Ichi no Hime-sama!" Hanatarou quickly agreed, and he couldn't be any happier than ever than to be offered this golden opportunity. Rumors had it that the Miyagusuku clan had several hot springs that serve different purposes. There are the longevity spring, beauty spring and even one that heals wounds quickly! It would be a wonderful chance for him to be able to research something so magnificent like anything in the Miyagusuku clan's grounds.

Soon, news of Hanatarou's rise in status spreads like wildfire in the 4th division. From a lowly 3rd seat, Hanatarou becomes the Head Apothecarian at the Miyagusuku clan's grounds, and works with the herbs and medicine and spring waters there to make new medicine. He loves making new medicine, and he is fairly good at it to begin with. He often came to visit the Ichi no Hime, and they become fast friends.

Everyone marvels at Hanatarou's luckiness and bravado in facing the Miyagusuku princess. One wrath from her will earn Soul Society enough of madness and chaos, because only she has the medicine to all cure of disease and wounds sustained by Shinigamis. Hanatarou is lucky enough that the princess likes him to begin with, and took care of him by giving him the opportunity to do some research in her residence.

Then comes the day that the princess is to be moved back to her residence. Everyone came to see her moved, and bodyguards were lined up. Byakuya's own division's shinigami came to escort her personally, and the Royal Beast Guard is there as well to escort her back safetly.

Strangely, on the day of the move, all the crutches have disappeared. They found out that almost all the crutches in the 4th Squad has been chewed by some of the Royal Beast Guards, who had followed Yokaze to the hospital to visit Kaguya and fetch her home. They had mentioned that the hospital's crutches taste extremely scrumptious and fragrant, for each and every one of them are used for lifting bloodied Shinigamis. It means that each and every one of the crutches has been soaked with blood before.

Just before the move, Kaguya is found missing from the room. All the 4th Squad workers and Shinigami panicked and chaos follows, scattered all around the place after being threatened with a booming command from the Royal Beast Guard, Yokaze, whose position ironically is higher than any average Shinigami, coming almost into the rank of a Vice-Captain.

Kuchiki Byakuya, who had came after receiving the news of his missing bride, met Yokaze formally in the hospital and notices that he had an abnormal amount of riatsu, and had the power of a Captain Class level Shinigami instead of the supposed Vice captain levels that all Royal Beast Guard has.

"Taichou…" Renji started, noticing the strange flare of riatsu in Yokaze. "The Royal Beast Guard…"

"Yes, I noticed," Byakuya said to him, murmuring instructions in Renji's ears. Renji gave a nod and shunpoed away from the place.

He began to grow suspicious of the royal beast and its origins. No beast has such powerful riatsu, and certainly not this abnormal amount of huge riatsu. He ordered his other personal guards to investigate its background and how it came to be staying at the princess's manor.

"Where is the Ichi no Hime?" Byakuya said with his booming voice, and all the shinigami in the 4th Squad shivered in fear.

"We-we- we don't know…" one seated officer said, and he is met with Byakuya's glare.

"You don't know?" Byakuya repeated the word, and they all scattered quickly to find the missing princess.

Byakuya went with his instinct to find his missing bride. He went around the 4th Squad department and went around to the garden, where the place is said to have lots of medicinal plants growing there. But however much the medicinal plants are growing there; it cannot be compared to the medicinal plants growing in Kaguya's own garden and land.

It was like walking in a dream. One minute he is walking, and the next he found himself in a quite impressive display of gardens. They have his favorite bluebell flowers there, and there are a lot more sakura flowers in the garden. He liked what he sees, and mentally remembers the place to draw it out in his drawings later.

It was then Byakuya found Kaguya in a rather secluded area of the 4th Squad. She sits there alone and plays the swing by herself with a blank look on her face. She finally broke down on her own after a while, crying her hearts out, unaware that Byakuya is hiding in a corner and came out to embrace her from behind, telling her that he had remembered everything that is to happen to her and that everything is his fault.

"I remembered everything, Kaguya-hime…" Byakuya said to her, as she cried her heart out into the open field and into his embrace. Byakuya kisses her temple, and turns her around.

"Kaguya-hime. You are my bride… I will protect you forever…" Byakuya said to her, and embraces her tightly.

Byakuya carried her back bridal styled and returns to the 4th division. Those who panicked at the loss of the princess heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of the return of the Ichi no Hime.

"Ichi no Hime-sama!" one of the seated officer said. "You're back! Oh, thank goodness!"

"Prepare the transportation. I am sending Ichi no Hime back to her residence."

"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou!" everyone said and saluted the captain, and they prepares the transportation for the princess.

Byakuya sat in the wooden small house that serves as the transport for the princess with her in his arms. He sooths her to sleep, and soon, she is slumbering in his arms.

He marvels at the sight of the beauty sleeping in his arms. With Kyouya now no longer serves as the Sougyoku, he could come back as the family member of the Miyagusuku. Although now the current head of the family is Kaguya, Kyouya could overthrow her easily if he ever wanted to.

But Byakuya firmly believes that her brother is kind and well to his sister. He wanted her to be happy, and if she wanted to, she could be the head of the family forever if she so wanted to be. After all, the Miyagusuku brothers are well known to be an overprotective brother for Kaguya herself.

They arrived at the Miyagusuku residence, and everyone is in awe with the huge manor standing in the middle of the huge land that belongs to the Miyagusuku. No one has ever stood inside the grounds before, and to ever be graced with the privilege to step into the land that belongs to the Miyagusuku is an honor indeed.

An honor worth a life time.

The moment they enter, the barrier loosens up. A loud magical squawk of a bird-like calling and the sound of glass hit together. The barrier dissolves in a golden net, and they are all revealed the true colors of the mansion.

The mansion appears to be even more majestic than what they had seen just now. The land is so much larger and vast, and huge and beautiful. Everything is green and healthy, and there are ponds of waters everywhere with flowing waters in them. There is a small hot spring by the side of the house, and the huge mansion towers over everything else.

"This is the residence of the Miyagusuku clan. They live here. Please behave yourself," Byakuya said to them from inside the wooden transport, and they moved them to the inner compound of the Miyagusuku residence.

When they arrived, they saw another man waiting in front of the residence.

It was Miyagusuku Kyouya.

"Hello, Kuchiki-taichou," Kyouya said in his bell-like voice. "I see that the young Byakuya has grown up…"

Kyouya is a very handsome man. He is taller than most men, coming almost on par with Byakuya. He has long dark hair, and it is tied back in a small ponytail that swished behind him whenever he walks. He ties it with a red ribbon, and he wears a simple silk blue yukata. His expression is cool and calm, and he has dark blue eyes the color of a dark skies during evening.

"Danna-sama," Byakuya greeted Kyouya his title. He is known as the Danna-sama, and apart from the Ichi no Hime and Kuchiki Byakuya, he is one of the most powerful person ever to grace Soul Society. Now that he is alive and well again after Sougyoku, he came back to the house and receives his sister.

"Is my little Ichi no Hime well?" Kyouya asks gently, palming the princess's face and touching her forehead. "Hmm… no fever. Very well. Bring her into her room. I shall perform a spell to make her recover faster."

"Thank you, Danna-sama," Byakuya said with a bow.

"She is my sister, Byakuya-kun. Of course I will heal her when she is injured. I already make a vow with my brother, Yasha-oh (King Yasha). He is the rightful heir, but my sister here is already the one ascending the throne, and so it is alright. So long as the Miyagusuku fortune is not sacrificed by some stupid people, then it is alright," Kyouya said to him, smiling softly at him.

They brought the princess back to her room, wherein Kyouya proceeds to chant a spell to make her recover faster. Her visage returns to her, and she is well again.

"Let her sleep," Kyouya said to Byakuya. "She is tired. She needs sleep. After all these while, she can finally sleep peacefully."

"I am grateful that you have come back from the Sougyoku," Byakuya said to him. "The Ichi no Hime is lonely here. Your return would mark that her loneliness has come to an end."

"She has you, doesn't she?" Kyouya ask him, and an elegant eyebrow went up to his forehead.

"She has casted a spell of memory altering chants over everyone here in the Soul Society. It was Yoruichi Hime who informs me of this change, and her friend, Urahara Kisuke, gave me something that belongs to Ichi no Hime that breaks the spell…"

Byakuya took out the golden plate and gave it to Kyouya.

"The golden plate!" Kyouya expresses surprise and shock over it. "She gave it to Urahara Kisuke?"

"I don't suppose so. I think she merely looses it accidentally over somewhere, and Urahara Kisuke knew it was hers and took it to keep it to himself in case something like this happens. And it did, and it was the one thing that helped me to keep my mind sane after she has wiped our memories."

"I see. I will have a talk with her later when she is well again. Thank you…" Kyouya said to him, and sends the captain out to the gates of the Miyagusuku clan.

"The Miyagusuku clan is open to all to enter, to those who have business with us. Only Hanatarou, you and captain Ukitake could enter here freely without the need of a golden plate pass. Hanatarou, as you have known, has been promoted to Head Apothecarian here in Miyagusuku's grounds by Ichi no Hime. She is the head of the family now, I have no said in whatsoever she commands…"

"I know about that, Danna-sama. I shall depart from here now… thank you once again…" Byakuya said, and he departed the place with his shunpoe.


	6. The Past

**Chapter 6**

**The Past**

In the old days, the rich would betroth their children with another well family, preferably the rich ones. They wanted the good seed to go on, and would then choose which good girls would wed their sons.

And so, it is to become that Kaguya and Byakuya is to be married to each other once they are of age. By the laws of the Nobles, they are to be together and create the future generations of the nobles.

In the olden days, the parents of both sides of the brides and groom would sit in their room the night of their wedding and forces them to take off their clothes until they were naked. Then, the blinds are pulled down, and they will then be forced to consummate their marriage right in front of their parents. The bride and groom will then have sex with each other, and the groom would pierce the bride's virgin vagina and the blood on the sheets would prove that she is a virgin. Their parents would sit there the whole night and made sure the groom have sex with his bride, and their moans of pleasure would be the proof that they are having sex, and the silhouettes behind the blinds also proves that they are having sex.

It is one way to ensure the ongoing seed that is going to be the next generation of their future. By having sex on the first day and every day after wards until the bride is pregnant, the parents would sit there every day and watches them have sex with each other behind blinds.

Byakuya and Kaguya were once betrothed. They were betrothed since they were born, and by their parent's law, they are to be wed to each other. Byakuya had liked Kaguya since she is a young thing, and had determined to make her his wife no matter what happens.

Byakuya is fiercely protective of Kaguya, and went along with her wherever she goes. Kaguya's brothers too, are protective of her, and frequently sneaked behind them wherever she goes with Byakuya. The brothers have promised each other that they would protect their only sister with their life, and no matter what happens, none will leave her side forever.

But Kyouya, the eldest Miyagusuku, is pulled away and sacrificed to be the Sougyoku. His body disintegrated, and he becomes the weapon that all Shinigami fears. As the sole heir to the Miyagusuku clan who forges weapons for all, the eldest heir is sacrificed to become the greatest weapon ever.

It was then suddenly, Kaguya went missing for over 50 years after the massacre of her whole family. Her brother and Kaguya herself are the only ones who are missing from the list of dead bodies. And they had gone missing without a trace of kidnap. There was her brother's blood on the floor, and they too, presumed that the last male heir to the Miyagusuku clan had died along in the massacre.

It was then Byakuya decided to continue to love her in her memories. He met Hisana 50 years later, and marries her.

Then the news about the lost Miyagusuku grounds are to be eradicated and taken back as the property of the Soul Society came up all over Soul Society. Kaguya then suddenly comes back alive and well after 50 years, completely unharmed and unviolated. It was not known why, but everyone is relieved that she came back at all and comes back to claim her property and becomes the heir to the Miyagusuku clan. She is crowned as the Last Princess of the Miyagusuku clan, given the title Ichi no Hime, and also full power as a Miyagusuku Princess.

It was then Byakuya brought Hisana to her and introduces to her that she is his wife. Kaguya first met with Hisana and adores her small stature completely. She adores her small delicate built and gentle manners, and scorned whenever Byakuya is present.

"You are so adorable!" Kaguya said, hugging Hisana tightly in her embrace. Kaguya frequently make new medicine for Hisana to partake, since she is always not well and always sick. She is beautiful and small and petite, and Kaguya always had this instinct to want to protect the young wife of Kuchiki Byakuya.

She did not hate him for taking her as his wife. She is delighted to find Hisana in the midst of all the chaos in Soul Society. Hisana told her of the story of how she has abandoned her baby sister in order to live, and had regretted it terribly. She went out to Rukongai to search for her sister everywhere, but to no avail.

Byakuya starts to believe that even he as the greatest and strongest Head of the Kuchiki clan and the Four Noble Houses; he could never be able to control the raging princess of Miyagusuku Kaguya. Kaguya is so wild and unpredictable, and is so fierce that most shinigami fears her whenever they get close to her. She would flare up their riatsu and leave them bowing to her for a long time before she would lift up her riatsu.

The Kuchiki elders were delighted at Kaguya's return, and are forming a plan to rid of Hisana so that Byakuya could wed Kaguya openly and welcome her into the family as the rightful wife of the Kuchiki Head's clan. They would be able to link the two greatest Noble families in Soul Society.

Kaguya realizes this and had requested so that Byakuya could bring Hisana to her manor every single day, so as to protect her from harm. She has threatened the elders that if Hisana is harmed, she would personally slaughter them whole. The elders were terribly afraid of the Head of the Nobles of the Noble Clans in Soul Society, especially the great Miyagsuku and the great Kuchiki clan. If they were to slaughter someone, they would never be charged for their actions.

They could massacre a clan and they would never be judged. The elders agreed, only if Kaguya and Byakuya still kept their relationship; Kaguya as Byakuya's Bride to be, they would not harm her.

Kaguya agreed, and tried to blatantly refuse their stupid request to at least kiss each other on the lips whenever one leaves the presence of the others to prove their affections still alive. Byakuya pulls her away and ushers her out, agreeing to the elders.

"It's stupid!" Kaguya exclaims angrily, stomping on her legs like a child.

"You have forced them to take on too many conditions…" Byakuya started. "They'll get angry."

"So what!?" Kaguya exclaims back. "I am the Ichi no Hime. I get to say and do things as I like!"

He commented that she is becoming silly, for the elders are not as easy to slaughter as she had thought. The elders are all powerful and strong, but weak and frail at the same time. To Kaguya, they are easy to slaughter, and just a slice of her most powerful weapon would do. Though Kaguya has zero knowledge in war and sword skills, she is powerful in forging a zanpaktou. She can make the zanpaktou bows to her. And she can make it possess her and teach her the skills needed in one day time.

It was then Hisana started to fell ill, and she knew the elders were at work. Day by day, Hisana's body fails her, and she started to faint a lot as well. Slowly, she couldn't eat, and couldn't sleep, and couldn't drink anything at all. She becomes ill, and her sickness becomes worse. Until one day, the doctors said she couldn't held on any longer, and Kaguya tearfully came to bid her goodbye.

The day when Hisana passes on and tells her personally and happily that Kaguya's original title as Byakuya's Bride could be restored at her death, Kaguya slaughtered the entire Kuchiki and Miyagusuku elders.

She went all out on all the elders with her Yoru no Tsuki blade in her hands. She is not a shinigami nor someone who had the power to fight, but with Yoru no Tsuki in her hand, she became all powerful. Yoru no Tsuki taught her how to fight, and with it in her hands, she became the no.1 killer and assassinator in Soul Society.

No one survives her rage. Byakuya arrives too late to save the elders, and they have all died under her rage and her Yoru no Tsuki blade, the rumored night sword, swathed completely in sparkling black onyx sword. It is said that when you are going to die, you would see the sudden bright flash from the sword, and then you are dead. Thus her new title, Gyakusatsu Koujo.


	7. The Search For Rukia

**Chapter 7**

**The Search for Rukia**

After the massacre, Kaguya broke down and cried her heart out. Byakuya couldn't enter the grounds where she had massacred the elders. Her powers are too great, and as a captain class shinigami with some of his powers sealed behind for safety precautions, he couldn't even get closer to her an inch.

She releases a large amount of her riatsu, and some of the buildings were destroyed because of her riatsu. It was raging, and it was powerful. Miyagusuku Kaguya is a powerful being, and a powerful soul.

And for that, she is guilty for it.

Afterwards, Kaguya stopped seeing Byakuya. Everyday, she would sneak out of her residence alone and go to Rukongai to find Hisana's baby sister. Kaguya starts to take over Hisana's previous hard work, and that is to look for Rukia everywhere in the Soul Society's Rukongai. She went out to Rukongai everyday to find Hisana's lost sister.

She finally found her scavenging for food in a nearby trash pit. Kaguya sheds her tears at the sight of her pitifully searching for food with her small hands and dirty face and tattered clothes, and immediately brought her to a nearby stall to eat. Rukia eats her food heartily, and thanks her.

"I want you to meet someone…" Kaguya said to her and Rukia smiles.

"Meet who?" Rukia asks her in a small tone. She is shy, and for once, she is grateful that someone is kind enough to give her free meals. And the lady looks so beautiful in her silk garbs. Surely she is someone rich and important in Soul Society.

"He will be your future brother. He wanted me to find him a sister. And you look so much like his wife… she has passed on you know? And it was just that he is lonely, and he is the only son in his family, and so… do you wanna be his sister?" Kaguya ask her carefully, and saw Rukia's face brightened immediately.

"Can I!?" Rukia smiles widely. Kaguya smiles back at her and said to her.

"Yes, you can. I am not trying to cheat you or bring you to somewhere so that I can murder you. I am sincere. I came to save you. You no longer had to eat rubbish and dirty things. From now on, you are the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya…"

"Kuchiki Byakuya…" Rukia mouthed the words, recognizing the word Kuchiki. It was a powerful family, and she knew, for once, she is going to be happy again. "Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"You will call him Onii-sama from now on," Kaguya said to her, holding Rukia's small hands as she walks back to Byakuya's manor. "He is someone powerful. He is quiet most of the time, but he is kind if you are kind to him. So be a good girl and live there quietly, ne?"

Kaguya brought Rukia to Byakuya, and Byakuya is stunned to silence. He never expects her to be able to find Rukia in such a huge Rukongai, let alone brought her here to him. He invited Rukia in, and he orders his servants to prepare a room for their new princess. Rukia couldn't be any happier.

For one whole day, Kaguya is so gentle and loving around Byakuya. Byakuya is surprised with the treatment, and only went with the flow when she gazes at him softly and quietly.

"Please, Byakuya…?" she said to him, and he melted.

When she gave him a kiss, she puts a spell on every single person in Soul Society, commanding them to hate her and treat her like an exile does to a murderer and to make them forbid her to ever come out of society ever again.

She felt terribly guilty for slaughtering the elders in anger, and for that, Byakuya's name is sullen and disgraced, for everyone thought that he is in line with her about the massacre. She is afraid of disgracing both Byakuya's name and her clan's name, so she has decided to disgrace her own name instead, forcing everyone to call her Ichi no Hime, or just to refer her as Gyakusatsu Koujo.

Byakuya is the last one to be cursed, and he begged her to not let him forget her, for he loved her with all his heart after Hisana's death, and he couldn't lose her as well.

"No, don't do this to me, Kaguya…" Byakuya said, kneeling in front of her and cried for the first time in his life. Kaguya patted his head gently.

Kaguya said to him tearfully, "I had to do this Byakuya-sama. I had to do this, for your name, and for my clan's name. Let my name be sullied, let me redeem myself by sullying my image in your memories. Forget me, and live…"

"Please… no… I don't want to forget you… I love you!" Byakuya said to her, but it is too late. The spell is placed, and he forgot her and hates her like the rest does.

By the time the spell breaks and everyone remembers her, the truth about her going missing for 50 years went out like wild fire. It turns out that she is hidden by her brother, Yasha, and both of them lived in perfect peace, happiness and solitude in the outskirts of Soul Society in a small cottage, until the orders for the Miyagusuku clan compound is sent out to be destroyed.

They couldn't lose the house of Miyagusuku. They knew just how important it is to the rest of the Shinigami, and they never expect that the Royal Beast Guard would not let anyone into the compound after they went missing 50 years ago. They never thought of bringing back Kyouya from his Sougyoku state and reinstate him as the heir to the Miyagusuku clan. And instead, they opted to wait for the return of the two missing heirs of the Miyagusuku, Kaguya and Yasha.

Yasha is in dilemma. He never wanted to be the heir of the Miyagusuku clan. Kyouya is the one who is supposed to be the heir, but now that he is one with the Sougyoku, he couldn't leave unless someone unleashes its power and defeats it in single fight. Only during a very grave crime does someone use Sougyoku to carry out punishment, and that is used to the advantages of Aizen Sousuke, who used the Sougyoku as the punishment for Kuchiki Rukia, who had broke the law of Soul Society by giving her powers to a mere human.

Now that Kyouya has returned to the Miyagusuku manor, he is satisfied by being a simple Danna-sama there, and becomes another Apothecarian by making new medicine for Shinigamis. Yasha is still under his dilemma. He never wanted to ascend the throne of the Miyagusuku clan. Its power is too great, and too big a burden he couldn't carry.

But what of his sister?

His darling little sister, Ichi no Hime, Miyagusuku Kaguya-sama. She has willingly carried his burden for over 100 years, and had not complained about it even once. He realizes that he is running from his troubles, and had realizes that his sister loves him so much as to carry that heavy burden on her shoulders instead of allowing him to ascend to the throne. No one who is the head of the family lives long, and he wanted to live.

But with Kaguya and her brains as the most powerful apothecarian and the most magnificent zanpaktou forger of all the shinigami weapons, he suppose that he could live…

Kaguya offered to rid her brother off his burden of becoming the Head that he did not want, and forced her brother to seal her memories of the 50 happy years they had as a pair of carefree siblings commoners. Yasha fought with her tooth and nail for it, and for that, Kaguya begged him.

"Please, brother dear," she said to him. "Let me. I want to help you. You saved me, and I will never forget these 50 years of memories. It will remain sealed within me. Come back to me whenever you can, but let me be. Please, brother…"

Yasha agreed to Kaguya's request, and used spells to seal her memories. It was a powerful one, and it took almost all of his riatsu to seal her memories.

A soul's memories are important to them. It serves as their attitude and personalities, and for that, it is powerful. For someone who loses his or her memories, they would suffer the loss of their power. And for Kaguya who suffers her loss of memories, it is akin to some of her powers being sealed into the back of her mind. But however so, her powers are growing as she grows older, and with that, so does the seal. It weakens in time while her powers grow, and soon, she is having dreams of the past where she and her brother, Yasha, is living happily as a carefree pair of siblings.

Yasha left Kaguya at the safety of the Kuchiki, knowing that they would never tried to harm a noble and knowing that she is the rightful bride of the Kuchiki Byakuya, the now current head of the Kuchiki's, and yet still feels insecure and worried for his sister's safety.

He sneaks around the Kuchiki and Miyagusuku manor, and watches as Kaguya, who is now Ichi no Hime, reigns over Miyagusuku clan. She becomes one of the most powerful people in Soul Society, and she alone wields the power to forge magical swords, to which she taught it to some of her workers and servants, and they in return forge weapons to the Shinigami. She became an apothecarian, and she dedicated her time and all to making new medicine. At times, Yasha felt lonely, and it was then he decided to disguise himself as a tailed wolf and come to her as a beast guard.

He had promised to seal Kaguya's memories, but is uncertain whether his powers are great enough to completely repress 50 years worth of memories. His doubts proved to be accurate, for Kaguya seems to recognize his eyes, the only thing that he can never be able to change no matter how powerful he is. She however, threw the thought aside and accepted his desire to stay by her side and protect her as the Royal Beast Guard, and while he is in the guise of wolf, he takes on the duty as the Royal Beast Guard's Head.

Kaguya remains oblivious that Yokaze is her brother in disguise, but is aware that he is someone that she once knew, but just cannot put her mind to remember him.

It was when Kaguya's life is greatly threatened then Yokaze regains his true form…


	8. Zanpaktou Arc 1

**Chapter 8**

**Zanpaktou Arc 1**

Kaguya woke up in the middle of the night and looked around, unconsciously trying to find the source that woke her up from her slumber. It has been weeks since she has last bonded with the Phoenix, and she has constantly heard the Phoenix speaks to her. Kaguya spoke back to the Phoenix, and the Phoenix is so happy that it flares its powers, and the whole of Soul Society felt its powers awaken.

From all the histories of all the hosts of the Phoenix, Kaguya is the only person capable of hearing the Phoenix speaks. She is the only person as well capable of calming down the Phoenix, and she became a legend. Only Miyagusuku Kaguya, out of all the lines of the Phoenix hosts, is capable of such feats, and for that, she is reined as a legend in Soul Society. No longer is she Gyakusatsu Koujo who murders the entire Elders in the Kuchiki and Miyagusuku clan. She is Gyakusatsu Koujo, the Ichi no Hime who reigns over the Phoenix.

She has heard a bell like sound in her dream, and in her dream, she is in a cave full of water, and she floats and breaths in the water as easy as she is on land. It was cool and soothing, and she felt comfortable with the water surrounding her. It appears that she could breath freely in the water, and she felt so calm with the sounds of glass hitting together to form a bell like sound.

The water is cool to the touch, and it feels as if someone is wrapping their arms around her. It was then she slowly opens her eyes, and finds herself facing a huge strange looking creature with hundreds of tentacles.

The tentacles came to her slowly and gently pried open her clothe. It writhe its tentacles around and started to grope her breast. Then the tip of the tentacles spreads open and out came a small mouth on each of the tentacles tips. It opens its small mouth and begun to kneed the tip of her breast softly. At first, she felt nice and comfortable, and she started to feel high. There is a kind of slick wetness between her legs, and she tried to close her legs. The tentacles came between her legs, and it is thick and hot. It started to prod the entry to her vagina, and she woke up because of it. She tried to protest, but the tentacles only grew harder and rougher. It fought with her, and her hands are tied up by the tentacles, held on tightly on its hot tentacles. She soon realizes that all the tentacles are penis, and it had a huge mushroom head with the tip dripping with semen. Soon, she is screaming.

"Let me go!" she screams. "Let me go!"

The tentacles forced itself between her legs and she screamed. The tentacles enters her vagina in one swift movement, breaching her virgin vagina and she screams. Blood dripped out from her vagina as the tentacles thrust into her open legs. She is held in mid air, and the tentacles, in a way, had sex with her. It moves in and out of her open legs without her permission, and she screams at the monstrously huge penis going in and out of her.

Then another tentacle went into her vagina again. There is two tentacle penises moving inside her vagina, and she screams at the pain that erupted when the tentacle enters her vagina roughly and forcefully. More blood poured out, and soon, she is screaming at the top of her lungs.

It felt like hours, but truly it is merely a few minutes. The pain subsides, and it seems that the tentacles excrete some of that strange semen that makes someone wants sex all the more. Soon, Kaguya is moaning for more.

"Ahh, ahh, ahhn! No! Don't! Ahhh! Ahhhhhhh!" Kaguya moans and the tentacles's speed going in and out of her vagina goes faster and faster and faster and rougher. She screams when another tentacle penis enters her asshole, and all three tentacle penis fucks her hard with its huge abnormal organ.

Then as it climaxes inside her, another penis went into her mouth and made her blow it. There are two penises fucking her right now and another one in her asshole, and she could do nothing to stop it. All three penises fuck her holes hard and fast, and it moves rhythmically. She moans and screams for it to stop, and it came inside her. As her uterus grew with the load of semen spills inside her, she screams and writhes.

"No… ahh… ahh! Don't come inside me! No! Ahhh!" Kaguya moans and screams and the penis unloaded another set of sperms into her mouth, forcing her to swallow the thick sperms. Another penis came and wrapped itself around her breast, beginning another fuck with her breast.

She is fucked in all angles for hours, and she is soon covered with semen. She screams as the tentacles unloaded their semen for the up tenth time inside her growing abdomen.

Then, she woke up.

As she woke up, she saw that the door to her room is open. She felt a strange wetness between her legs, and rubbed them to ease the strange feeling. She has forgotten the dream she is having, and instead wonders what makes her wet like that. Sitting up slowly, she noticed the wind and the cherry blossom petals it carried along, and it fell into her room in slow wisps. Kaguya looked down on her blanket and caught a few petals lying innocently around, which is the source of her wake-up call.

From the corner of her eye, she became aware that there was a shadow looming near her. It was a man, and there are sounds that the man is wearing armor, and when he moves, there are the metal noises that clanked with each other. Turning around, she saw a long-haired samurai wearing a red mask standing guard right next to her door.

Who felt familiarly alike to Byakuya.

His presence and his riatsu felt strangely alike to Byakuyas. Even his eyes are like Byakuya's eyes. His whole being vibrated with the power akin to Byakuya, and yet at the same time, it doesn't felt like Byakuya

"Byakuya," she said the first thing that crossed her mind. The samurai warrior appeared unfazed, as if keeping silent is a 'yes'.

"Why are you (she used the word 'sonata wa' instead of 'anata wa'. 'Sonata' is used by nobles or higher class people; same goes for them using 'yo' instead of 'atashi'. She said, "Sonata wa naze kokoni iru yo?) here in the middle of the night? You woke me up..."

Kaguya rubbed the sleep off her eyes, looking up at the samurai with one eye while keeping her other hand busily rubbing her other eye. The samurai moved forward and kneeled down on one knee, as if saluting her in a respectful way.

"Ichi-no-Hime," said the samurai, his voice deep and rich like Byakuya's did. "Please forgive me."

Faster than Kaguya could say 'what?' the samurai grabbed Kaguya in a rough but strangely gentle way and throws her onto his back.

Kaguya prepared to strike his back with her feeble and useless punch, but the samurai appeared unfazed, as if he had felt nothing hitting him from the first place when Kaguya had used all of her strength to hit him. Curse her for not sneaking off and learn a punch or two from Byakuya. Or from Jyuushirou is fine. Or the best being the Shinigami Academy...

Screaming? No! Heavens, no! It's the end of her glory if she screams!

"What are you doing!? Put me down this instant! I am the Ichi no Hime! Put me down right fucking now!" Kaguya said loudly, hitting his back again and again.

"I mean you no harm, Ichi-no-Hime-sama," said the samurai suddenly, immediately halting Kaguya's small punches to his back. "So stop hurting yourself by hitting on my armor," he added, immediately sending a flush on Kaguya's face.

There was a light breeze sweeping past by, the scent of Cherry Blossoms light in the wind, making the last princess of the Miyagusuku clan falling sleepy once more. She felt sleepy, and for once, she wanted to sleep, and she allows him to take her to wherever it is, for she no longer cares.

"Where are you taking me, Byakuya?" Kaguya mumbled, fighting to stay awake and not back to sleep. Somehow, she knew that there was a spell within the wind and the scent of Cherry Blossom to make her fall back asleep, and somehow knowing that, she fought to stay awake and to not succumb to the spell. She wanted to fall asleep, but at the same time, she wanted to wake up and see where it is that he is taking her.

There was a long pregnant pause, the silent atmosphere and the rhythmic tapping of the masked man's boots proved to be a challenge when Kaguya is slowly being lulled to sleep. He flitted all across the Miyagusuku grounds without an ounce of fear or worry of being caught by the Royal Beast Guards. Being caught trespassing by the Royal Beast Guard is no small matter. One could be punished severely and, lastly, be sent to the Sougyoku regardless of being guilty or not. And yet here he is, going past guards after guards, as if there is nothing to be worried about.

_He smells nice today_, Kaguya thought, and the light scent of Cherry Blossom on the man's cloth lingering around her sense of smell. She liked the scent of Cherry Blossoms, and it makes her want to sleep all the more powerfully. She fought with all her might, but soon she starts to succumb to her sleep.

The masked man gave no explanation, but a simple and deep toned answer to the sleepy princess currently draped on his shoulder and back, "Somewhere safe, a place where no one could harm the beloved of my master."

The sound of glass hitting together made her fall asleep immediately. It was the small trick to bring Kaguya to sleep; two glasses hit together to form a small music sound. The Zanpaktou smiles and flitted quickly to the safe place far away from this place.

It was then Kaguya woke up to the cold and the disturbing noise and echo of water dripping around, annoyed and irritated at having her slumber disturbed. She opens her eyes, and slowly, she starts to wake up. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around using only one eye and noticed the vast difference between her own sleeping chamber and this place.

It was all the opposite; her own sleeping chamber is warm, quiet, peaceful and the pleasant scent of Orchids lingering in her room made her happy, while in this place it was a bloody cold and near freezing cave, no pleasant warm light and definitely doesn't smell as good as her room.

Or as good as Byakuya smelled.

She jerked awake when she realized what she had thought. At the same time, a warm feeling suddenly came over her. That's when she realized that something white and warm is being draped over her. Looking up, she saw the familiar eyes of the head of the Four Noble Families, Kuchiki Byakuya.

"...Byakuya!?" she exclaimed, her voice raspy from lack of water. As if knowing what she wanted, Byakuya handed her a glass of water, his eyes gentle and assuring.

Muttering quick thanks under her breath, Kaguya gulped down the given water. Using the hem of his sleeve, Byakuya lightly dabbed her lips dry.

"Where is this place, Byakuya?" Kaguya asked as soon as Byakuya's sleeve left her lips. "You came over to my chamber last night and took me away. Why?"

Byakuya was silent, and soon, Kaguya saw everyone begun to come into her cave like chamber. Their auras were different from normal shinigami, and she knew, then and there, that they are not Shinigami.

"They are Zanpaktous?" Kaguya said, mumbling to herself. All the Zanpaktou look at her, and salutes her with a low bow of respect.

Unbeknownst to all, Kaguya, the head of the Miyagusuku clan, is the one who made most of the Zanpaktou in Soul Society. Miyagusuku clan is fated to make these weapons for all Shinigami to use, and thus, they are their absolute master in everything. Should their master dies, the Miyagusuku head would bring back the weapon and newly re-forge the weapons and find another master for them.

"Ichi no Hime-sama," all the zanpaktou bows to her.

"Something is wrong with them..." Kaguya said to herself, and the Zanpaktous looks at her. "Aren't all of you the Shinigami's Zanpaktou's ultimate true form...?" Kaguya said to them.

"As expected of the last living lady of the Miyagusuku's," a strange man came in. Kaguya knew he is a Zanpaktou as well. Squinting, Kaguya barely made out the figure of a man in white before he willingly stepped out from the shadows, revealing a pale man with dark red hair, his eyes staring at her proudly and daringly. "Knowing what and who we are at first glance."

He felt so much different with the rest of the Zanpaktou. He felt more loss, wilder.

And more evil…

And also terribly sad and miserable.

"Why are all of you here instead of with your masters? Why am I here and why is Byakuya here?" Kaguya said, demanding answers from the pale red man with dark red hair.

"Because they've joined me," said the man, using a mocking voice to tell her of what he had planned. He smiles at her and reveals his face to her, dressed in all white and have those weird makeup on his face. His face is pale and completely enveloped in white, and there is a weird marking surrounding his eyes.

"Good evening, Ichi-no-Hime, Miyagusuku Kaguya-dono," the man bowed down low, the other Zanpaktou's true form following him in bowing at the princess. "I am Muramasa, and I am responsible for your bringing into my presence."

"Your presence?" Kaguya scoffed her tone mockingly in disbelief. "What makes you think that you're worthy of being in my presence, Zanpaktou Muramasa?"

"As expected, Ichi-no-Hime sama had already known that I am a Zanpaktou..." Muramasa said, smiling to her in a soft way.

Then, a Zanpaktou cringes in pain and collapses. He writhes in pain, and soon, the Zanpaktou disappears, his spirit flowing into Muramasa in wisps of purple smoke. Then, Muramasa looks all the younger, and suddenly, he is more powerful.

Seething in anger, Kaguya growled, allowing her powers to set loose, her hair twirling and twisting around violently following the waves of raw riatsu flowing from her very being.

"You hurt them..." she growled angrily, her tone dangerously dangerous. Her hair started to float in unseen wind, and she begun to unleash her powers as Ichi no Hime of the Miyagusuku clan. "How dare you hurt them? They are my subjects! They are mine to command! I forge them into what they are today! How dare you hurt them!?"

"Oh, how dare I?" Muramasa said, laughing an evil smile and slapping one of her cheeks. Her powers are apparently useless on him, and he single handedly backhanded her and she collapses out of the power displayed by Muramasa's slap, fainting afterwards.

"You promised not to hurt her!" Byakuya exclaims angrily, going over to carry Kaguya into his arms and nurse her reddened cheeks. It is swollen angrily in red color, and he couldn't help but to put another cold hand onto her cheek.

"I did promise not to hurt her, but I did not promise not to slap her for her insolence! I belong to the great Kuchiki Kouga! How could she be insolent to me!?" Muramasa angrily retorted, and with that, he went out of the small cave camber and leaves them on their own.


	9. Zanpaktou Arc 2

**Chapter 9**

**Zanpaktou Arc 2**

For being insolent to Muramasa, Muramasa felt that the princess ought to accept some form of punishment. She is not afraid of him at all, and he needs her to be afraid of him.

That night, Muramasa ordered one of his Zanpaktou underlings to slip something into her drinks. It is then sent to her, and checked for poison by using a silver pair of chopsticks. The bugs are harmless in water. However, once inside a human's body, it begun to activate and attaches itself onto the person's internal organs and begun to suck their riatsu.

He saw to his delight that Kaguya drinks everything from the cup. Moments later, she begun to succumb to the bugs sucking her riatsu from her body. She cringes in pain, and held her abdomen.

"What is it, Kaguya?" Byakuya calls for her, and she cringes in pain and in fatigue.

"The drink…" Kaguya stuttered out, and fought to stay awake. The riatsu sucking bugs are too many in numbers, and soon, she is fighting to stay awake. "There's something… in the drink…"

"What!?" Byakuya exclaims, and checked the drinks. There is nothing inside, but he knew, there is something in the cup. When he topples the cup over to the floor, hundreds of bugs came out of the cup and crawled towards one zanpaktou, killing it by sucking all its riatsu. He carries her out of the cave, but the Zanpaktous blocked him.

"I am the captain of the 6th Division and the Head of the Noble Clan of Kuchiki! Get out of my way or suffer my wrath!" Byakuya said to them, and they still stood to their grounds.

"Senbonzakura!" Byakuya calls and the weapon materialize in front of him and charges up at all the other Zanpaktou. He releases a flurry of sharp cherry blossoms that cuts through every one of the Zanpaktou, injuring them deeply that each and every one of it becomes a Zanpaktou again and loses their true form.

"Byakuya..." Kaguya called out weakly, her body unable to move due to the force and the shock of having most of her riatsu sucked forcefully out of her, leaving only a small amount for her, which isn't entirely enough seeing as the amount of riatsu taken from her is practically drowning her in her own blood.

Which proves to not be a good thing.

"Go… quickly…" Kaguya said to him. She knew the importance of the General's meeting. It would have meant that Soul Society is under attack or out of balance by one thing or another. It is vital for Byakuya to appear in the meeting, seeing as his family is the one who reigns over the safety of Soul Society.

He shunpoed to the battle ground and places Kaguya on the nearby grounds, hidden and safely tucked away from view. He fought with the Zanpaktou alongside Senbonzakura, and together, they defeated Muramasa.

"Nooo!" Muramasa screams, having being slashed and gravely injured by Senbonzakura.

Just when they are going to take Muramasa into custody, Kuchiki Kouga, one of his ancestors, came out from his dwellings and his cage and breaks free from the magical sealing that had him sealed for hundreds of years. Kouga disregarded Muramasa as his weapon, and uses Muramasa and fought until Muramasa is broken.

"Stop, master…" Muramasa pleaded, and his pleads fell on deaf ears.

Kouga, upon seeing Muramasa broken and torn apart by brutal usage, threw away the weapon. Muramasa regains his true form, and pitifully crawled to the nearby bushes.

Muramasa had somehow found Kaguya hidden behind the bushes, and brought her to merge with his hollowfied body.

"You will become one with me!" Muramasa exclaims. Together, Muramasa merges the both of them together, and they were powerful. He continues to use Kaguya's body and her powers as the Head of the Miyagusuku clan and sucks her energy and her ridiculous amount of riatsu.

"You shall suffer my wrath!" Muramasa screams, and charges on all the captains and the shinigamis around.

Kaguya could feel Muramasa's pain as clearly as if it's her own pain as well. The feeling of raw emotions burning her body almost brings tears to her eyes, but she held her ground. She didn't want Byakuya to just rush in and rescue her and get hurt in the process. Plus, she wanted him to redeem his family's pride and honor first by eliminating the existence of Kouga. The importance of her life comes later.

The intensity of the pain is building up, but judging by the sheer amount of riatsu being sucked off her still, she merely frowned further in pain as she no longer have the energy left to scream in pain.

It is excruciating.

Right then, Senbonzakura's blast of pink cherry blossoms blasted through the raging Muramasa, freeing Kaguya from the hollowfied Zankpaktou and she fell through the sky. Both Byakuya and Senbonzakura had their hands full of tackling Kouga and Muramasa that they cannot save the falling princess. Fortunately, there was Ishida there to count him on.

Ishida ran and ran, and when the princess fell from the sky, he caught the noble princess almost effortlessly during mid-fall and landed without a sweat, the princess carefully and protectively cradled in his arms.

"Ichi no Hime-sama?" Ishida calls her, patting her face softly to wake her, but to no avail. She is succumbing to the riatsu sucking bugs, and without another reservoir of riatsu to sustain the bugs, she would disappear.

Inoue's effort to try and console the heartbroken Muramasa in his hollowfied form failed, and in turn, Muramasa attacked them, all the while muttering Kouga's name, and that he, as his master's Zanpaktou, cannot fail.

"Kouga-sama! Kouga-sama! Kouga-samaaaa!" Muramasa screams, and unleashes another dark hollowfied energy at the shinigami. As a mutated Zanpaktou that has taken in countless hollows just so to feed and maintain his existence, he is far the average hollow that Ichigo and his co could take on. The dark red and black riatsu that Muramasa had used to coat him with had prevented Shinigami blades and all forms of powers from touching him, rendering him practically immortal.

There is practically no way to defeat the hollowfied Muramasa.

Still cradled protectively against the Quincy's chest, Kaguya forced her eyes to open and see the damages that Muramasa had done when he lost control of himself and thus released tons of hundreds of hollows that, depending only on a few handful of Shinigami, cannot defeat. She could still hear Muramasa howling in pain and disappointment. The fallen Zanpaktou's soul was torn into pieces, unable to find comfort in absolutely nothing to begin with. Pitying the Zanpaktou previously belonged to Kouga of the Kuchiki family, Kaguya decided to do something that only she could do within Soul Society.

Taking a deep, long breath, Kaguya sang Lala's Lullaby.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

Upon first note, everyone turned their attention from staring at Muramasa to one of surprise, seeing as the princess has most of her riatsu sucked out and that the possibility of her singing to relieve the hollow part of the soul is close to zero. And yet, she still sings.

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus.

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu Domine

The absolute note of loveliness, adding the beauty that the princess possesses had almost all of Ichigo's co mesmerized deeply. Muramasa's calming down went by unknowns to them, too entranced by the beauty in Ishida's arms to be worrying about a fallen zanpaktou.

_Lacrimosa dies illa_

_Qua resurget ex favilla_

_Judicandus homo reus._

_Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

Upon the end of Kaguya's chant, Muramasa's coat of hollows dissipated into thin air, leaving nothing behind but a perfectly worn out Muramasa. Falling in the air, Ichigo caught the Zanpaktou and lowered him near where Kaguya is, her tired eyes staring at him.

"I now release you from your previous master as Ichi no Hime of the Miyagusuku clan, Muramasa," said the princess tiredly, her eyes zoning in and out of concentration. "I gave you freedom, and thus, you are mine to command. Return with me to my dwelling, and I will give you something a Zanpaktou with a master could never have."

Muramasa kept quiet and chose not to answer anything; after all, he did lose a master and wreak havoc in the Real Realm and Soul Society. A strange feeling of guilt settles over him as he recalled how he placed hundreds of riatsu sucking bugs in the princess's drink, torturing her from the inside out. He only wanted her to keep quiet, but he never expected her situation to worsen in the short amount of time after she consumed the water containing riatsu sucking bugs.

He regretted it terribly when he sees how pale the princess is for the constant loss of her riatsu. He can't help but to think that she looked as if she's dying. Now that he thought about it, she looked rather transparent.

"Ichi no Hime-sama…" Muramasa mumbles, staring in shock at the dying princess as she slowly becomes transparent and fading away.

Walking over towards one of the last two Quincy, Byakuya extended his arms to allow Ishida to transfer Kaguya gently into his arms, whom immediately cuddled up to him and nuzzled his neck, softly whispering how grateful she is for his safe return and wrapped both of her arms around his neck tightly.

"It is alright now, Kaguya-hime," Byakuya said to her softly, and gently lowers her to the ground with her in his arms safely. The war has ended, and for now, everyone is safe again.

Flaring what is left of his riatsu, Byakuya ignored everyone's surprise and lowered his mouth onto Kaguya's, transferring some of his riatsu to the princess mouth-to-mouth. Gradually, her energy returns to her little by little. Her body regains its opacity and she no longer looks transparent. With her hands, she touched his cheek fleetingly as a sign that it's enough. Kaguya opens her eyes and stared at the Captain's eyes.

"Let's go home," Byakuya whispered to her in an almost soft and gentle tone, the princess nodded slightly against the crook of his neck, loving the warm Ginpaku Kazehana scarf's feelings against her cheek. Picking her up darling styled, Byakuya shunpo-ed to the emergency rescue centre set up not far from here and gave her to them, laying her down on the stretcher gently.

The rest of Ichigo and his friends follow Rukia and Byakuya to his home in the inner compound. Then, Byakuya gave his way a slight turn, going through the misted forest and came through a huge clearing with majestic stone that serves as a gate to the compound of the Miyagusuku clan.

"Wow!" Ichigo exclaims in excitement. "This place is huge!"

"This is the compound of the Miyagusuku clan," Rukia said to him, and his eyes bulged wide and open.

"The Miyagusuku clan!?" Ichigo exclaims loudly. Rukia gave him a sideway glare, and he becomes quiet.

"Actually, I was wondering…" Ichigo started quietly, and Rukia clicked her tongue at him.

"Wondering what!?" Rukia snapped.

"Well… who is that lady?" Ichigo asks. Byakuya heard him and replies it in Rukia's stead.

"She is my bride," Byakuya said simply.

Ichigo coughed loudly. It appears that he has accidentally swallowed his saliva and it went down the wrong pipe. "Your bride?!"

"Byakuya's got a bride?!" Ishida piped up from behind. "Hey Rukia, how come I've never heard of her from you?"

"There are not the necessities for you to know," Rukia started haughtily. "Plus, I am very sure that she'll come to hate you the moment she sets her eyes on you."

"He seems to love her a lot," Orihime started, her eyes looking at Byakuya and the lady in his arms.

"How do you know?" Rukia ask her, wondering how on earth does she knew her brother loves the princess.

"His eyes are hard and calculative when he sees others, but when he sees her, his eyes turns from hard into gentle and soft, almost loving…" Orihime said to her, going dreamy and dozy with their romantic love story.

"He had always loved the princess, since the day they were to promise each other for eternity," Rukia said quietly, and stares at her brother and the princess currently sleeping in his arms.

Yokaze is already waiting at the entrance of the Miyagusuku clan. Upon seeing the weakened Kaguya in Byakuya's arms, it leaped forward, and Byakuya lowers Kaguya onto the ground in his arms.

"What happened?!" Yokaze's voice boomed with power.

"Something happened, and she has her riatsu sucked by thousands of riatsu sucking bugs…" Byakuya said to Yokaze, and Yokaze's eyes bulged wide open.

"What!?" Yokaze exclaims.

"I am sorry," Muramasa said to the Royal Beast Guard. "I did it to her. I just want her to be silent. I didn't expect the bugs to be this violent. And I certainly did not expect that the bugs would multiply inside her…"

As they watched, Kaguya's body started to go transparent again. It signifies that her riatsu is coming to an end, and she is dying once again.

"I do not have enough riatsu to support her," Byakuya said to Yokaze, and held her tightly in his arms.

"You do not…" Yokaze said to Byakuya. "But I do."

With that, Yokaze suddenly erupted in a flurry of wind that surrounds him. There is another tinkle of bell like sound in the air and suddenly, a man stood in Yokaze's place.

"You are…!" Byakuya exclaims in surprise.

"Who is that?" Ichigo calls rudely.

"Yasha Oh-sama!" Rukia said disbelievingly, dropping down to a low bow at the sight of the young King.

"You may rise. We are friends, are we not?" Yasha said to them, and Rukia rise and stood up grudgingly. She hit Ichigo on his arms, and he yelped.

"What!?"

"You should bow to him, you idiot!" Rukia said to him. "He is the King of the Miyagusuku clan! He is more powerful than Ichi no Hime-sama! How could you be so rude!?"

"It is alright, Rukia-hime," the young King said to her. "He is human. He does not know our status and our powers here. It is alright. Let him be."

With that, Yasha came towards his sister and places one hand on her forehead. A light glow surrounds them, and another tinkle of bell sound sounded in the air.

"This is…?" Orihime asks, wondering about the sound of the bell.

"It signifies that they are using their riatsu and their powers. It is their traits," Rukia explains.

They watches as slowly, the riatsu sucking bugs came out of Kaguya's mouth. It disappears in a flurry of golden light, and she is no longer transparent looking again.

"I cannot maintain my Yokaze form when I have given her this much riatsu. I am, now, unable to return to my wolf state. The council will hear about my return, and they would probably wreak another havoc over who is to be the heir to the Miyagusuku clan…" Yasha said to them, and stood up and leads them into the house.

Upon seeing Yasha, Kyouya rushes forward and hugged his twin brother.

"Nii-sama!" Kyouya called. "Nii-sama! You're back!"

"I am back, my brother. I am back. I am always here with you as Yokaze. Now that our little Ichi no Hime is dying, I couldn't just sit back and let her die now…" Yasha said to him, and Kyouya cried tears of happiness.

"You have no idea how much we misses you, Nii-sama!" Kyouya exclaims, and cried tears of happiness. "Now that we are one family again, please do not leave us again, Nii-sama!"

"I won't. I am here to stay now…" Yasha said to him, and they went into the Miyagusuku manor.


	10. The End Ark

**Chapter 10**

**The End Arc**

It was a long while before Kaguya is well again. Byakuya and Kaguya were married for a good 3 years before they were blessed with a child. Byakuya always forces Kaguya to have sex with him on various places; on the tables, in the kitchen, in the large bathroom and even in the gardens. The servants heard Kaguya screams in pleasure as Byakuya makes love to her hard and fast in the gardens, and dare not intrude to their love makings.

"Byakuya! Byakuya! No! No! Ahhhh!" Kaguya screams as Byakuya pounded into her hard. He panted, but he did not stop his thrusting. He picked up speed and pound into her faster, and she screams as she came the third time.

"Can you feel me inside you, my hime?" Byakuya said to her, grasping her breast in his hands. She gasped at the contact, and he fucked her harder. "Can you feel me inside you?"

"Ahh! Yes! Ahhhhh! No, don't stop, please!" Kaguya screams and she came again. This time, Byakuya came, and he spills his seed inside her womb, determining to make her pregnant again.

Their first born is a boy, Ichiro. He looks a lot like Byakuya when he is young. The second born is a girl, Saya, to whom Byakuya adores till Kaguya is jealous with it. Saya is adorable, and looks a lot like her mother, albeit with Byakuya's eyes. The third child is an identical twin, Yoite and Kyo. They are mischievous, and often create trouble in the Gotei 13 with their abnormal amount of riatsu. They liked to release them suddenly and cause a lot of Shinigami to collapse underneath their strength.

Yasha marries Sakuya, a girl from a noble home in Soul Society that is very gentle and nice. She often came and visits Kaguya and her children. She often brought Confenti for her children, and they would always swarm around Sakuya when she came.

Kyouya, on the other hand, contented himself with making medicine with Hanatarou. They researched much new medicine, and they were used to heal Shinigami faster than average medicine. They made new discoveries, and wrote tons of books about medicine in Soul Society.

When Ichigo came to ask for Rukia's hand, he had to pass not Byakuya, but Kaguya, who simply adored the Hisana-lookalike more than anyone else, even Byakuya, who is now convinced that he did not love Hisana, but admired her gentleness and thought that is love. Ichigo is put through a lot of challenges, and Kaguya would laugh evilly when Ichigo fails one after another. But Ichigo do not give up, and he swears on his soul that he would have Rukia as his wife. With that, he passes.

Byakuya finally realized that love is when you are willing to sacrifice yourself for that someone, and that love is something that can never be explained in words, but through the eyes, which is known as the windows through one's soul. He often showed Kaguya how much he loved her instead of sending her flowers and declares his love for her. Kaguya is happy enough that he showed her instead of telling her, for she used to faint in embarrassment whenever he professed his love for her, to which Byakuya is greatly amused by his younger wife's adorable trait and would usually tease her with it, finding secret delight in seeing her pass out right into his arms, with her face flushed as red as a tomato.

He is caught once by Renji, who had accidentally walked right through the door right just when Kaguya fainted into Byakuya's arms, revealing the Captain's amused and smiling face. Byakuya looked up only to find that his vice-captain had been stoned to inanity.


End file.
